My Doughnut's Moving
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Oliver tells Lilly that he's moving to New York. How will she handle it? Loliver
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

* * *

Lilly stared at the clock in her class. _Any moment now, any moment. _ She thought to herself as the clock slowly ticked by. Every second seemed slower then the last when finally the sound she had been dieing to hear happened. The bell rang signaling the end of school had arrived. Summer was here at last!

"Finally!" Lilly exclaimed as she grabbed her mail carrier style back pack. She quickly walked out of the class room and down the hall to were her former locker. The students had cleaned them out a few days ago but she had agreed to meet someone there.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed as he saw Lilly power walking towards him.

"Hi!" She quickly returned as she caught her breath. It was just her and Oliver for the next three months because Miley left a week ago for a tour that would have her out for the whole summer.

"Want to go to the beach?" He asked Lilly.

"Totally!" Lilly replied. She and Oliver left school grounds ready for a summer of fun... or so Lilly thought.

The two arrived at the beach in record time. Silence fell between them as they walked on the sand by shore.

"Lilly," Oliver started breaking the silence. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked as the two stopped their walking.

Oliver sighed. "You know how we said we'd spend the whole summer together?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Lilly replied not knowing where this was going to go.

"Well, we can't." He said.

"What?" Lilly asked in shock. "Why not?"

Oliver sighed again. "My mom got transfered to New York so we're moving..." He stated sadly. "Tomorrow." He added at the end.

"To-to-tomorrow?" Lilly stuttered.

"Lilly," Oliver started.

She cut him off. "Does Miley know? And how long have you know?" She asked him.

"Yes, I told Miley two weeks ago before she left on tour and I found out only a month ago." Oliver whispered. "I just wanted to tell you at the right time."

"I think I want to go home." Lilly replied she turned around and started to run back up the beach towards her street. _I'm losing my dough nut._ She thought as she felt tears enter her eyes.

* * *

Lilly sat on the swings in a park. It was quiet out and night had fallen on Malibu. The wind blew past her and she heard a few leaves rustle in the breeze.

_I'm losing my friend._ She thought. _New York is on the other side of country... might as well be on the other side of the world._

She gently pushed herself back and forth with one foot. "Hey," She heard someone call from behind her startling her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see behind her. It was Oliver.

"Can I sit down?" He asked her referring to the empty swing next her. She nodded and he approached the set and took the empty swing.

Silence had fallen again between them. "Do you remember how we met?" He asked her breaking the awkward and sad silence.

Lilly stopped her slight twirling and thought about for a moment before smiling. "Yeah."

"It was right here at these very swings wasn't it?" Oliver asked again desperately trying to get Lilly to say more then one word to him.

"Yep." She replied. "We were four years old and you didn't know how to pump and-"

"And you showed me how." Oliver cut her by saying exactly what she was going to say.

The two looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Slowly the two moved closer and closer together. Their lips where just centimeters apart when Oliver's pocket vibrated. "Not now." He mumbled under his breath. He pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Okay, I'm on my way home." He finished. "My mom wants me home seeing as we have to leave early tomorrow morning." He got up off of his swing. "I'll uh, I'll e-mail once we get Internet." He told Lilly.

"I'll be waiting for it." She replied. She felt tears enter her eyes once again as she watched her dough nut friend walk away. "Oliver!" She called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Lilly got off of her swing and ran to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you." She whispered to him.

"I'll miss you too." He hugged her and gave her another kiss. He let go and walked Lilly home.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Also, do you want a series from this? 


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own HM or MSN messenger.

* * *

"When are we going to get Internet again?" Oliver asked his father and he brought in a box into the soon to be study.

"Oliver, for the last time, probably not for another few weeks." His father replied as he took the box from Oliver.

"Oh." Oliver replied sadly. He missed Lilly. He wanted to talk to Lilly. He walked down the hall to his room and flopped down on his bed. He sighed. The only noise he heard was the sound of traffic outside his room.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since Lilly last saw Oliver...

"Oliver..." She sighed. _Gosh, I miss him so much._ She thought to herself. _I never knew it was possible to miss someone as much I miss him now..._ She sighed again and signed into her MSN account.

She knew Oliver wouldn't be on but a part of her hopped he would. The box that displayed her contacts popped up showing her who was all on. "I knew it." She sighed as she saw that Oliver wasn't on. She leaned back in her chair and sighed again. She really missed him. Her minded started to wonder when she got an IM from Miley.

SecretPopQueen: Hey Lilly!

Lil'Sk8er: (sighs) hi.

SecretPopQueen: You miss him, don't you?

Lil'Sk8er: ...yeah...

Lil'Sk8er: Don't you?

She hit the send key and waited for Miley's reply. No reply came. "She always leaves without saying anything." Lilly mumbled to herself. She got up from her chair and started to walk out of the room when she heard the tone she had set for text messages on her phone go off.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapters short, but i just wanted you guys to know that I am going to be doing a series (although I'll probably regret it seeing as i already have ANOTHER two going on right now...) anyways, please review! 


	3. Candy Land

Disclaimer: I don't own HM.

* * *

"Oliver?" Lilly asked in hope. She quickly approached her desk where she had set her phone earlier. She flipped open and saw who it was from.

"_Hey Lilly, sorry about that. My Internet connection died."_ Read the text message. She knew it was from Miley.

"_It's alright."_ Lilly replied. _"Happens to everyone..."_

"_I'm sure the reason why he hasn't e-mailed you or IMed you is probably because he hasn't gotten his Internet hooked up yet."_ Miley replied.

"_He still could text me or something."_ Lilly answered.

"_Maybe he's waiting for you to text him first..."_ Came Miley's message. _"Or maybe he lost his phone...AGAIN!"_

"_LOL."_ Lilly replied. Oliver was always miss placing his phone.

* * *

"And then when we get home can we play Candy Land?" Oliver's little brother asked as they walked past Central Park.

Oliver sighed. "Maybe." He answered. His brother could way to hyper active sometimes.

Oliver's brother, Eric, stopped walking. "Pleeeease?" He begged.

Oliver sighed again. "Fine." He answered. The two took a short cut through the park. Oliver soon regretted that. Scattered through out the park there were couples sitting on benches, most enjoying each other's company while some showed too much PDA for a park that had young kids running around. Seeing all of them brought back Lilly to his mind.

_Lilly... _He thought to himself.

He and Eric walked up the front steps to their house. Oliver rummaged around in his pocket and found his key. He put it into the lock and unlocked the door then he and his brother walked in.

"Oliver," His dad called as he came into the living room.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"The Internet is up." He answered.

"Seriously!?" Oliver half asked half exclaimed.

"Yeah." His father replied.

Oliver ran upstairs and into the study and quickly logged onto his MSN account. "Please be on!" He whispered to himself. "Please be on, please be on!"

* * *

A/N: Will Lilly be on? Review to find out! 


	4. Starting A Fire

Disclaimer: And you thought I owned this...why?

* * *

"_Please be on, please be on!" _ Oliver thought to himself as he watched the little half people spin around. He saw the contact box open and the little notices that tell you when you have a new e-mail or when someone else signs on pop up alerting him to how many messages he had exactly. He quickly scanned the contacts that were on.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He moved the mouse over to his contacts and double clicked her screen name opening the conversation box.

Olli-Trolli: hey lil-ay!

Lil'Sk8er: Oliver?

Olli-Trolli: In the flesh.

Lil'Sk8er: (glomps)

Lil'Sk8er: How's New York?

Olli-Trolli: big, noisy, and boring w/o you.

Lil'Sk8er: (blush)

Olli-Trolli: I miss you lilly.

Lil'Sk8er: I miss you too dough nut!

Lil'Sk8er: (hugs)

* * *

Two months had past since Oliver's move to New York. Lilly and Oliver faithfully e-mailed, IMed, and text messaged each other almost on a daily bases. Now it was August. Miley would be returning from her tour in a week or so.

_When does school start for you???_ Lilly read the text message she had received from Oliver.

_The 24th... you?_ Was her reply.

_NOT FAIR!_ Oliver replied. _I start this Wednesday!_

_Ha! I get another week of f :p_ Lilly hit the send message key on her phone.

"Lilly?" She heard her name called. She looked up from the her cell phone and saw her older sister Brittney looking at her from the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you help me get my stuff out to my car?" Brittney asked her sister. Brittney was going out New York tomorrow morning with Lilly's parents so she could get settled into her dorm room for her second year of college.

"Sure." Lilly answered. She threw her legs off the arm rest and onto the floor. She put her back into her pocket and and followed her sister up to Brittney's room.

"So?" Brittney asked.

"So what?" Lilly replied back being totally confused by the question.

"Who's the person you've been texting and IMing since July?" Brittney questioned even farther. "I know you and Miley are good friends but you two aren't always talking."

Lilly swallowed. "A boy." She mumbled.

"Who?!" Brittney asked excitedly as she opened her bedroom door and walked in.

"...Oliver..." Lilly replied again, while looking down at her feet.

"That kid with brown hair that looks like he has a mop on his head?" Brittney asked as she grabbed two duffel bags off the floor in her room.

"It doesn't look like a mop!" Lilly defended, "Well, not as much as SOME people!" Lilly exclaimed referring to her sister's ex.

"Whatever." Her sister muttered. "Could you grab those two boxes for me?"

"Sure." Lilly replied and grabbed the boxes her sister had pointed too.

* * *

"_Whoopsi-daisy, call me crazy, whoopsi-daisy Come, we gonna catch that..."_ Oliver fumbled around on his side table trying to find his phone to turn off the alarm. For some reason he had, lately, gotten into TobyMAC and had gotten a ring tone to his song Catchafire (Whoopsi-Daisy). He found his phone and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at the clock and groaned.

"Six AM?" He moaned. He rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. First day of school had arrived for him.

He walked down the stairs that led to the kitchen. "Hey there son." His father said while looking up from his paper.

"Hi dad." He moaned again. He walked over to the cabinet and got out a bowl and poured some Apple Jax Cereal into it. He flopped down at the table and beggane to eat it.

"Excited for your first day of school?" His father asked him.

"What? Yeah school, whatever." He replied. He was clearly not a morning person. His dad saw that and backed off.

_School's going to be horrible without Miley and Lilly... Lilly._ He thought to himself with a sigh at the second Lilly.

"Oliver?" He heard his name called.

**"**What?" He asked snapping back into reality.

"You need to get to school or you'll be late." His father said to him.

Oliver looked at his phone. "You're right!" He exclaimed he got up from the table and grabbed his back pack and ran out the door. He ran to his bus stop and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." A female voice replied back.

* * *

A/N: Bum Bum Buuum! I love leaving you guys on cliff hangers cause That's The Way I Roll! Anyways please review! 


	5. Jessica

Disclaimer: let me t hink... yep i don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"_I'm sorry." He apologized._

"_Don't be." A female voice replied back. _ "I wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

Oliver finished collecting his things and stood up only to come face to face with a girl who had light brown hair that was almost blond pulled back into a flippy pony tail with locks of hair running from the front to clips towards the back of her head. She had medium green eyes that Oliver felt like they had the ability too look through him. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white denim jacket over it and navy blue converses. Oliver also noticed that she wore a metal necklace in the shape of an oval with a dolphin on it.

She held her hand out o him. "I'm Jessica Adams, but everyone just calls me Jessie." She introduced herself

"I'm Oliver." He replied while shaking her hand. "Is... uh... is this the bus stop for George Washington High?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed while nodding her head. "But no one calls it by the full name. We either call it GWH or Washington High." She informed him. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied in a sheepish tone. "My family just moved here from Malibu, California this summer."

"Malibu!?!" She exclaimed in a question. "Oh Mi Gawsh! I want to go there SO bad!"

Oliver nodded slowly. "It's nice. I have a ton friends there." He replied as he remember his friends... Lilly even came to his mind.

* * *

"Have you heard from Oliver?" Miley asked as she entered Lilly's room. The last week of summer for them...

"He started school today so he hasn't been on." Lilly replied. It was late afternoon and so she was expecting him to be on soon... hopefully.

"School's going to be weird without him this year." Miley said as she flopped down on Lilly's bed.

"Don't I know it." Lilly replied. Lilly heard the familiar IM new message sound from her lap top. She quickly turned her attention to it.

Ollie-Trolli: Wuz Up Lil-ay!  
Lil'Sk8er: nm  
Lil'Sk8er: Miley's over.  
Ollie-Trolli: Tell her I say hi!  
Lil'Sk8er: I will  
LilSk8er: How was your first day of school?  
Ollie-Trolli: Good but not as good as it would have been if you guys were here.  
LilSk8er: Aww!  
Ollie-Trolli: I made a new friend  
Ollie-Trolli: Her name is Jessica  
Ollie-Trolli: She's really nice

"Dumb Internet!" Lilly exclaimed as her Internet died.

"I wonder who Jessica is." Miley wondered aloud.

"I'm sure she's just a friend." Lilly answered._ I hope._ She thought.

* * *

A/N: Ha! Conflicting character has been added in! Well anyways, please review everyone! 


	6. Momma Say What?

Disclaimer: And you thought I owned this why???

* * *

Ollie-Trolli: How's Malibu???  
Lil'Sk8er: Finally getting somewhat cooler.  
Ollie-Trolli: Really.  
Ollie-Trolli: It's down freezing here! It just snowed last night.  
Lil'Sk8er: Awesome.  
Ollie-Trolli: Eric thinks so.  
Ollie-Trolli: He's been outside almost allllll day.  
Lil'Sk8er: Wait!  
Lil'Sk8er: You didn't have school today?  
Ollie-Trolli: Nope!  
Ollie-Trolli: Snow Day!! 

Oliver sat back in his chair and sighed as he waited for Lilly to reply. It was already late November. He missed the sunny days of Malibu but he still loved the cooler winters of New York.

PreppyChica: OMG!!

Read the message that popped up on Oliver's computer. He knew immediately it was Jessica.

Ollie-Trolli: Hey Jess.

He quickly typed his reply.

Ollie-Trolli: What's up?

He sighed again. He was starting to like Jessica more then just a friend but every time he thought of her he remembered Lilly and the night in the park before he left.

_She gently pushed herself back and forth with one foot. "Hey," She heard someone call from behind her startling her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see behind her. It was Oliver._

"_Can I sit down?" He asked her referring to the empty swing next her. She nodded and he approached the set and took the empty swing._

_Silence had fallen again between them. "Do you remember how we met?" He asked her breaking the awkward and sad silence._

_Lilly stopped her slight twirling and thought about for a moment before smiling. "Yeah."_

"_It was right here at these very swings wasn't it?" Oliver asked again desperately trying to get Lilly to say more then one word to him._

"_Yep." She replied. "We were four years old and you didn't know how to pump and-"_

"_And you showed me how." Oliver cut her by saying exactly what she was going to say._

_The two looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Slowly the two moved closer and closer together. Their lips where just centimeters apart when Oliver's pocket vibrated. "Not now." He mumbled under his breath. He pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Okay, I'm on my way home." He finished. "My mom wants me home seeing as we have to leave early tomorrow morning." He got up off of his swing. "I'll uh, I'll e-mail once we get Internet." He told Lilly._

"_I'll be waiting for it." She replied. She felt tears enter her eyes once again as she watched her dough nut friend walk away. "Oliver!" She called after him. He stopped and turned around._

"_Yeah?" He asked._

_Lilly got off of her swing and ran to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you." She whispered to him._

"_I'll miss you too." He hugged her and gave her another kiss. He let go and walked Lilly home._

He snapped back into reality and looked his computer screen. He had several IM's. About half were from Lilly and the other half from Jessica.

PreppyChica: So I'm just really po'ed right now!  
Ollie-Trolli: Why?  
PreppyChica: Haven't you been listening?!?!  
Ollie-Trolli: Sorry!  
Ollie-Trolli: I just have a lot on my mind.  
PreppyChica: I understand.  
PreppyChica: I gtg. ttyl

Oliver sighed again _It was probably something stupid anyways about her boyfriend_.

"Oliver?" He heard from behind him. He turned around in his chair and saw his mom enter the room.

"What?" He half asked, half sighed.

"For Thanksgiving," She started. Oliver straighted up in the chair. "We thought we'd go back to Malibu. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She replied.

"It sounds great mom!" He replied. His mom left room and he quickly turned his attention to IMing.

Ollie-Trolli: Lils you'll never guess what my mom just told me!

* * *

A/N: What will Lilly's reaction be? What will Jessica do once she finds out about Oliver's planes? Review to find out! 


	7. He Loves Her, He Loves Her Not

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own HM and I still don't. Ya' happy now?

* * *

"Oliver's coming back to Malibu! Oliver's coming back to Malibu!" Lilly sang as she happily danced down the hall way to her locker. "He's coming back! He's coming back!"

"Who sprinkled perky girl in you cereal today?" Miley asked her friend as she saw Lilly dance up to were she was standing.

Lilly just grinned at Miley. "Guess!" She exclaimed.

"I don't feel like guessing." Miley replied.

"Please!" Lilly pleaded as she jumped up and down from the excitement that bubbled within her. "Just guess who's coming back!"

"I don't know... Johnny Collins?" Miley faked guessed. At times she hated it when Lilly did this kind of stuff. She just wished that Lilly would come out and say who was coming back.

"Nooooo! Try again!" Lilly replied in a sing song voice.

"Lilly just tell me!" Miley half asked, half commanded. It was obviously someone 'cool' to have Lilly this hyped.

"Oliver!" Lilly blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Miley asked, herself being in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Lilly exclaimed. "He told me last night while we were IMing!" She explained. "He's coming back because, you know, most of his family still lives here in Malibu!"

"That's awesome!" Miley exclaimed. She and Lilly started to happy dance their way to home room. Their friend was coming back home for a little bit.

* * *

"So, do you have any plans for break?" Jessica asked Oliver as she sat sat her tray down at the lunch room table.

"Yeah, actually." Oliver replied. "My family and I are going back to Malibu to visit my family that's still back there." He answered. He picked up some of his tater tots and ate a few of them. "I can't wait!" He looked at his friend. "What about you. Do you have any plans?"

"We'll probably end up going back down to Jersey to visit my cousins who hate me." Jessica replied.

"I doubt they hate you." Oliver answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica answered. "They probably just dislike me!"

"Hey there Jesse Babe!" The two pals heard. Oliver looked up and saw Jessica's boyfriend, Aaron Anders coming over wearing his football uniform.

Oliver didn't like him, it probably had something to do with the fact that Aaron had thrown him into the school dumpster during the first day of school. Being the football team's quarter back had it's advantages. Aaron didn't even get busted for doing it.

"Hi schmoo." Jessica cooed at her boyfriend. Oliver felt sick to his stomach just looking at the two of them together. Could he actually like Jessica as more then a friend?

* * *

A/N: Sorry that's it's kinda short! Please review! 


	8. A Lot Can Happen in a Year

Disclaimer: Why you thought I owned this I will never know because I don't own it.

* * *

"Thank you for flying American Air Lines, we hope to see you again soon." Said the flight attendant to Oliver and his family as they got off the plane. Oliver smiled. He was finally back in Malibu.

* * *

"I wonder if Oliver's flight has landed yet." Lilly pondered out loud as she sat outside on the deck outside of Miley's room. 

A cool, crisp, fall breeze blew through the hair. "Probably." Miley replied. She and Lilly both couldn't wait to see their friend again. He moved almost six months ago and now he was finally back.

"It's the Smokin' Oken!" The two girls heard from behind them. The turned around and saw Oliver standing in the door frame.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed. She jumped up from her position and gave her friend an attack hug, one that he wasn't expecting.

"Hey, Lilly!" He grunted as Lilly gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley greeted him with a hug as well but not as threating as Lilly's was.

"We've missed you so much!" Lilly declared.

"I've missed you guys too!" Oliver answered. Lilly couldn't help herself, she gave her dough nut friend another bone crushing hug. Life was different without the boy but he was back in Malibu now, even if it was till only Friday.

* * *

Friday came sooner then what Lilly had anticipated and wanted. She sat in family in total silence. Mr. Stewart and Miley would be by soon to pick her up so they could follow Oliver and his family to the air port. 

"Lills?" She heard her older sister call her name. She looked up and made eye contact with her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lilly sighed. "I will be Brittney, I will." She looked down at her hands. "Why did Friday have to come so fast?"

"When you don't want something to end, it always seems like time goes faster." Brittney told her baby sister. "I'm sure you'll Oliver again."

"Yeah, but not for a while..."

* * *

"Hey!" Oliver heard a girl call his name as he pulled the last notebook from his locker and stuffed it into his back pack. He looked up and saw Jessica standing next to him.

Oliver smiled. "Hey Jessie!" He exclaimed. He stood up and hugged her. He pulled away and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Is your locker cleaned out?" He asked her. It was finally the last day of school. Next year they'd be starting their Senior year. Life was just moving by.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. She gave Oliver another hug. Oliver grabbed his back pack and threw, the best he could, over his shoulder and the two started to wander down the hall.

"So," Jessica started. "What time should I be at your house tomorrow morning?"

"My dad wants to leave around five I think, so any time before then." Oliver answered back as he grabbed her hand. Oliver and his family were flying back to Malibu for a few weeks and they had invited Jessica to join them.

"Awesome!" Jessica answered in a perky tone.

The two had gotten together at the homecoming dance earlier that year when Jessica's, now ex-boyfriend Aaron, had basically stood her up that night. "I can't wait to see Malibu!" Jessica continued to say.

"You'll love it! I can guarantee it!" Oliver told her.

* * *

"I wonder whatever happened to Oliver." Lilly asked Miley as the two walked down the beach. Summer had officially started. Life was going great for the two friends. 

"Me too." Miley answered. "It's kind of odd how things like that happen. One moment you're saying good bye to someone and then the next moment you're wondering what ever in the heck happened to them."

"Snow cones!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley rolled her eyes and Lilly broke off into a sprint to get to the snow cone dealer. Lilly ran through the sand the best she could in flip flops and hit someone she'd never expect to hit.

* * *

A/N: Who did Lilly hit? Review to find out! Also to minimize confusion, When Oliver came back for Thanksgiving it was during his Sophomore year so about a year and a half has gone by. Review! 


	9. Enter Jessica

Disclaimer: Don't Hannah Montana. If I did then that'd be awesome, but I don't own it so I'm going to stop rambling here now.

* * *

"_Snow cones!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley rolled her eyes and Lilly broke off into a sprint to get to the snow cone dealer. Lilly ran through the sand the best she could in flip flops and hit someone she'd never expect to hit. _

"I'm sorry male voice said." He stood up and helped Lilly up as well.

"Oliver!?" Lilly exclaimed with shock written all over her face. Her lost friend was standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Oliver asked her. He looked at her. He thought she looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on who she was exactly.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed. "It's me! Lilly!"

Oliver looked at her. His expression changed from confusion to excitement. "Lilly!" He exclaimed. "I didn't recognize you!" He gave her a hug.

Lilly smiled at him once they pulled apart. "I know, I sort of cut my hair." She answered.

"And dyed it!" Oliver answered as he marveled at Lilly's locks of hair which were now a subtle red and a little bit shorter then shoulder length.

Lilly smiled at him again. "So, how long are you Malibu for?" She asked as Miley came up behind her.

"About two weeks." Oliver replied. He remembered his friend. He wished they would have more time together then just two weeks.

"Oliver?" Miley asked once the two had stopped talking.

"Miley!" Oliver exclaimed as he gave her a hug as well. He looked around to make sure no one would over hear what he was about say next. "How's the other you?"

"She's great!" Miley joked, making herself sound like a skitzo.

Oliver smiled. He missed all of his Malibu friends and, even now, he still wished he was back in Malibu with them.

"There you are!" He heard someone call from behind him. He turned around and saw Jessica walking towards them. "Guys," Oliver started, "This is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Lilly felt pain in her heart. She still hoped that maybe, Oliver still liked her, but now Jessica was standing next to him draping her hand and arm around Oliver's neck and shoulders.

"Jessica these are my friends that I've told you about, Miley and Lilly." He introduced them.

Jessica smiled. "Oh it's so nice to meet you two! Ollie Wallie has told me so much about you two!" She exclaimed in a voice so sweet it could give someone a cavity.

Lilly plastered on a fake smile. "It's nice to meet you too!" She exclaimed back.

Lilly felt her heart break even more after saying that sentence. It wasn't nice to meet her. The night before Oliver's move kept playing over and over in her head. She remembered how he had kissed her. She remembered it as if it had just happened.

"We need to get going." Lilly answered. She and Miley started to walk away from the 'happy couple.'

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed. She stopped. A spurt of hope went through out her body. "Jessica and I are going to be hanging out at the mall tonight, do you guys want to join us?"

Lilly's hear sank when she heard that Jessica would be there as well. "Yeah that'd be great!" Lilly exclaimed, again just putting on an act.

"Okay!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'll see you guys then!" He replied. He walked back to Jessica to tell her the slight change in plans.

Miley and Lilly continued their way back to Miley's house.

"Stupid Jessica, I wish she'd just go back to New York and stay there while Oliver stayed here in Malibu!" Lilly exploded as the two entered Miley's room.

"I thought you were over Oliver." Miley asked as she closed her bedroom door.

"I am." Lilly tried to lie.

"Lilly," Miley started. She knew Lilly was lying. "I saw how you looked at Oliver and then when Jessica came how you looked at her."

"I didn't look at Jessica any different then I did Oliver." Lilly lied again.

"Come on Lilly," Miley protested. "You were glaring daggers at Jessica."

Lilly let out a hard sigh. "It's not because I still like, _like_ Oliver, it's just that... did you see the way she was clinging to him... literally!"

"Lilly," Miley said in a warning voice.

"Okay, so maybe I still DO like _like_ Oliver but it's just that... that Jessica person is just... gah!" Lilly admitted

"I didn't like her either." Miley admitted "She seemed kind of... fake."

Lilly was quiet. She looked at Miley and saw a familiar grin stretch across her friends face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilly asked Miley.

"If it's we try to break up Jessica and Oliver, then yes." Miley answered.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Review to find out if they'll be successful or not! 


	10. Operation: BUOAJ

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

"We're meeting them in like thirty minuets and we STILL don't have a plan!" Lilly exclaimed as she paced around Miley's front porch. 

"Lilly, chill, we'll think of something." Miley said as she watched her friend strut around her front porch.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. "We should be walking to the mall right now and we still don't have anything!" She ranted, "We need to come up with something now women!" Lilly screamed at her friend.

"Did you have sugar on you cereal today?" Miley asked as Lilly stopped clutching her shirt.

"Maybe a little..." Lilly answered as she stared down at her feet.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Come one we need to get going." She said. She stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand and led her to the porch steps.

"I just wish we could come up with something!" Lilly groaned as the two walked down the beach.

"Me too." Miley replied.

Lilly turned around and started walking backwards. "I mean, what does he see in that girl? She's all 'oh look at me! I'm so perfect and I'm so cool!" Lilly mocked. "It makes me si-" She stopped when she felt herself run into someone large.

* * *

"You're friends seem oh so nice!" Jessica said to Oliver as they entered the mall.

"They are!" Oliver exclaimed. "I've known Lilly since before we could even walk and Miley since seventh grade when she moved from Tennessee." Oliver answered.

"That is so wonderful!" Jessica exclaimed. It seemed sort of fake to Oliver but he brushed it off and continued walking with Jessica. "So when are they going to be here?"

"Soon probably." Oliver answered. He Jessica arrived at the fountain and sat down to wait for Miley and Lilly.

* * *

Miley stared at the person Lilly had backed into. It was someone big but he also had a kind look on his face... for as far as Miley could tell. 

Lilly turned around quickly. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.'

"It's okay," The big guy said, "Do you guys know how to get to the Malibu Mall?" He asked the two.

"Yeah," Lilly answered. "We're heading there right now! If you want you could join us." She offered. "I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly stuck her hand out to greet him.

"I'm Aaron Anders." Aaron replied as he shook her hand. "And who is this?" He asked referring to Miley.

"I'm Miley Stewart." She answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Aaron answered back, "Now, shall we head to the mall?"

"You bet!" Lilly exclaimed.

The trio arrived at the mall in record time and started their way to the fountain when Miley grabbed Lilly.

"Lilly!" She exclaimed. "I have a great idea!"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"What if we get Aaron to pretend to be your boyfriend!" Miley exclaimed, "Then Oliver will get jealous and he'll hopefully forget about Jessica and want you!"

Lilly's eyes grew large with excitement, "Miley! That's brilliant! But do you think Aaron will go for it?"

"Dang it!" They heard Aaron yell. "I should of known she was going to be here with...HIM!" Aaron continued.

"Big guy say what?" Miley asked.

"That girl with that guy is my ex-girlfriend and I want her back." Aaron answered.

"You mean Jessica and Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, Jesse and Oli- wait. How do you know who they are?" He asked Miley.

"Oliver's our friend." Miley answered.

"Oh." Aaron replied bluntly.

"But we have an idea!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm listening." Aaron answered.

"You and I pretend to date, Jessica gets jealous and breaks up with Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed. This plan was going to work out better then she thought.

"That's perfect!" Aaron replied with enthusiasm, "Jesse was always the jealous type!" He continued on.

"We have to make it convincing," Lilly started, "Pretend like we've dating for a few months and act like you didn't know she was going to be here!"

"Perfect!" Aaron answered.

"Time to put operation BUOAJ into action!" Miley exclaimed as the excitement bubbled inside of her. This was going to rock.

"What the heck is BUOAJ?" Lilly questioned. "Is it like French or something?"

"No! BUOAJ stands for, Break Up Oliver And Jessica." Miley answered.

"Ooooh!" Aaron and Lilly replied in uoinson.

* * *

A/N: How will their diabolical plan go? Review to find out! 


	11. Enter the Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I only own Jessica and Aaron.

* * *

The three knew the plan. Aaron and Lilly followed behind Miley as she approached the two on the bench. Aaron took Lilly's hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. 

"Hey guys!" Miley exclaimed.

Oliver turned around and saw the three walking towards them. He felt his heart sink when he saw Aaron and Lilly together. Was he having feelings for her again? No, he couldn't, he had Jessica and that's what mattered right now. But then why did he feel like someone had ripped his heart out and stopped on it a million times when he saw the two walking together.

Oliver forced a smile. "Hey!" He replied. Jessica turned around when she heard Oliver speak.

"Aaron?" She questioned in a snobbish tone.

"Oh hey Jessica, didn't know you were here." He replied. He removed his hand from Lilly's and placed his arm around her. "Have you met my girlfriend, Lilly?" He asked.

"Girlfriend?" Jessica asked in the same tone only with a bit more of disgust this time.

"Yeah, we've been dating since January when my folks and I were here for the remainder of winter break." Aaron continued to make up the story. "So when school let out, we came out her and Lilly and I have been almost inesperable since then."

_Man this guy is GREAT at acting!_ Lilly thought.

"Oh really." Oliver replied. "I don't remember you saying anything about going to Malibu before break."

_Uh oh..._ Lilly thought,_ Maybe he's not that good acting._

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver," Aaron started, "How often do we hang out since Jessica and I broke up?" He asked.

"Not... much..." Oliver stated. He looked from Jessica to Miley to Lilly. Why hadn't Lilly mentioned him when they ran into each other on the beach? Oliver glanced over at Jessica who was staring at Lilly and Aaron. Was it because of her that he didn't have much time to chat with his old friends? She was controlling at times but ever since he had ran into his old pals... it seemed like things were a little out of hand with her.

"My point exactly." Aaron replied.

"If you two are really dating," Jessica started, "Then how did you two meet exactly... Lilly?"

"Well, you see we met each other at a... concert!" Lilly answered.

"Oh really, who's concert?" Jessica asked again.

"Hannah Montana of course." Aaron answered.

Lilly shot him a look. This could get interesting.

"Since when do you like Hannah Montana?" Jessica asked, "You said that she was a wanna be pop princess who needed to get a life that wasn't so... how did you put, oh yeah, so freaking perfect!" Jessica stated.

Lilly shot Aaron another look as did Miley.

Aaron was silent for a few moments. "Well, you see Jessica, a friend of mine gave me some tickets to show of hers and it was better then sitting in a hotel room with my parents all night long so I went and it turns out she's pretty cool live." Aaron lied.

"Whatever." Jessica replied. She looked at her nails basically to say that she was done talking to the both of them.

"Well now, shall we get started?" Oliver asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between everyone.

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Miley answered. She and the rest of the group started walking towards one of the many stores that they would got to that day. It seems like their plane was off to a good start, Jessica seemed like she was getting jealous and Oliver seemed like he possibly wanted Lilly. Would their plane work out in the end?

* * *

A/N: This seemed like it was a lot of the OC's in this... I'm going to change that up a bit next chapter (Aaron and Jessica will still probably be in the chapter though). So yeah... I started a poll on my profile page, if you haven't taken it yet please stop by and do so! It'd make me super happy! Also please review! That will also make me happy! 


	12. Lies, Lies, Lies

Disclaimer: Why did you think I owned this? I mean think about, if I owned Hannah Montana would I be writing Fan Fiction for it? I think not, so therefore I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

_She's so beautiful._ Oliver thought to himself. _Don't say that! You have Jessica now!_ He told himself. _I miss her blond hair though... She's gorgeous._

"Oliver!" He heard someone call his name. That someone sounded madder then heck itself as he snapped back into reality.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Hey Jessica!" He smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked him as she tapped her foot against the ground. She and Oliver were standing outside of the hotel restaurant waiting to be seated. It was just the two of them and they were on one of their many dates.

"You want to know what was I thinking about?" He asked.

"No, I just felt like asking that to make small talk." Jessica replied sarcastically. "Yeah of course I want to know what you're thinking about!"

Oliver swallowed. He couldn't tell her that he had been thinking of Lilly. She'd conniption if he told her what he was thinking about. She didn't even know about how he had kissed Lilly before he left for New York so many days ago.

"I was thinking of you of course!" He exclaimed. He hoped she would buy into his whole lie. He knew that she'd lose it if she knew what he was thinking about and that he had just lied to her.

"You're lying." She said bluntly.

"No, I'm not!" Oliver tried again.

"Oliver, drop the act because you're not fooling me!" She said in a raised voice. "Tell me what you were thinking about!"

Oliver sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "You want to know what I was really thinking about?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice if MY boyfriend was honest with me!" She yelled this time making a few heads turn and stare at the young couple.

"Okay, I was thinking about what to buy tomorrow, the pucca shell bracelet we saw at that beach shack or that necklace that you liked so much that you saw at the mall earlier today." He fibbed again.

Jessica's expression softened. "Oliver!" She exclaimed. She gave him a hug and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. She finally bought one of his lies.

"Oken, party of two!" They heard the hostess call. She let go of him and followed him into the restaurant.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Miley exclaimed as she flopped onto her bed. "Did you see how jealous Jessica was when you came in with Aaron!" 

"I know!" Lilly exclaimed. "I think it helped that Aaron and her use to date!"

"This plan is going to work out way better then we thought!" Miley replied.

"Heck yeah!" Lilly answered.

"_people change and promises are broken.  
clouds can move and skies will be wide open-"_

Lilly pulled her cell phone out and answered it. "Hey Aaron!" She exclaimed. "Sounds good, we'll see you then!" She replied after a moment of silence. She hung up her phone.

"So?" Miley asked.

"Aaron wants to meet us by Rico's tomorrow to work out a few more details. You know to make sure we're all on the same page." Lilly replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. I mean it'd be awful if the we weren't because the plan probably wouldn't work then." Miley replied.

* * *

Where Aaron was, in a hotel lobby to be exact, he hung up his phone after speaking with Lilly. "You will be mine again Jessie, you'll see." He said out loud.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Also i do not own the lyrics that were used for Lilly's ring tone. Well anyways please review! And if you haven't taken my poll yet please do! 


	13. Surfing Dangers

Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana. I don't know what would make you think I did.

* * *

"So," Aaron asked as he nervously tapped the counter of Rico's with his finger tips, "When are they getting here?" 

"Oliver said they would be here around ten thirty." Lilly replied. An awkward silence fell between her and Aaron. Miley was off doing a Hannah thing so it was just the two of them at that moment in time. "You know," Lilly started, breaking the silence, "Even if we weren't trying to break the two of them up, I would still want to be here to see Jessica attempt surfing!"

Aaron shot her a look.

"Er... I mean, she's nice and all, but I mean, come on, she just doesn't seem like the type of girl who would surf." Lilly answered his look trying to cover up her blunder.

Aaron half laughed, half smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" He asked her.

"Don't jinx me." Lilly shouted at him. "If this is going to work, I have to be a convincing liar!"

"Chillax!" Aaron replied to Lilly's freak out. "Trust me, Jessie tends to focus on one thing and one thing only when she's with someone and that one thing would be the guy she's with." Aaron explained, "I'm surprised she even extended her hand in friendship to Oliver when they first met because of that trait of hers." He continued. "And if Oliver is as much of a dough nut like you say he is, then I don't think we have much to worry about."

"What don't we have to worry much about?" They heard Oliver ask from behind them.

"Uh..." Aaron stuttered.

"Getting sunburned!" Lilly covered for Aaron. "My mom made me bring SPF 50!"

"Right!" Aaron answered. "We have powerful sun screen." He put his arm around Lilly. It was time to act all girlfriend and boyfriend now. "Where's Jessica?" Aaron asked.

"Oh she's," Oliver started only to hear a loud crash behind him.

"Sorry!" They heard Jessica yell. They saw her walk towards them. "Hi Lilly!" She exclaimed, "Aaron." She answered coldly. "It is so hard to walk with one of these board things!"

Lilly turned to Aaron, "Board things?" She mouthed to him.

"I don't know." He mouthed back her.

"Well come one guys! If we want to catch any of these radical waves we better get going!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Oliver by his wrist and dragged him off to the ocean side.

"THIS is going to be interesting." Aaron said once the two were out of ear shot.

"My thoughts exactly." Lilly answered. She hopped off the stool she had been sitting on. "So, are you ready to learn how to surf?" She asked Aaron.

"Do I have choice?" He asked her.

"If you want Jessica back then no, you don't!" Lilly answered. "Now come on!" She replied as she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards the water.

The two reached the clear blue water. It was a beautiful day for surfing. They watched for a few moments as Jessica tried to get up on her board only to stumble and fall back into the water with a huge splash that covered Oliver.

"Jessica," Oliver started as he wiped some sea water out of his eye, "you have to find your balance." He told her.

"What do you think I'm trying do?" Jessica asked in a stuck up tone. "Do you think I just like to crash into the water? I don't think so!"

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill." Oliver replied.

"Whatever." Jessica answered.

"You know what, you're being extremely rude right now." Oliver said to her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly said to Aaron as she watched the two bicker.

"What?" Aaron asked as he attempted to stand on his own board.

"Oliver... he... he actually showed some back bone right now!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, ever since he started hanging out with us when he moved to New York he's... became tougher, I guess." Aaron answered. He lost his balance and fell into the water. He surfaced and spat some water out of his mouth, "I think it might have to do with me throwing him into the dumpster at lunch for the first few weeks of school when he first got there."

"You what?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Uh... nothing?" Aaron asked, trying to play dumb. He climbed up on his board and smiled at Lilly.

"So, what did I do wrong?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well first you-" Lilly was cut off when she heard a scream coming from were Oliver and Jessica were. She and Aaron turned their attention to were the two were and saw that Oliver was laying on his on the ground with his foot in the water. Lilly paddled over on her board while Aaron swam through the water dragging his board with him.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Jessica was repeating over and over again.

"What the heck happened here?" Lilly asked when she reached the two who were now on the shore. She looked at Oliver who was laying on the sad.

"He- he- he- he-!" Jessica repeated over and over again.

"Jessica!" Aaron said firmly and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself!" He exclaimed as he shook her, "You're in hysterics!"

Jessica took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. "Now, what happened." Aaron asked as he looked her in her eyes.

"He cut his foot and so we came here to rest and he just laid down and I was okay with that because well I figured he wanted to you just like relax with a cut foot and all then I asked him something and he didn't respond and I think he's unconscious!" She told them.

"I had first aid this year," Lilly started. She moved closer to Oliver and looked at his eyes. He showed all the symptoms of being unconscious. "We have to get him the hospital, and quick!" Lilly said frantically.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Aaron answered. He got out of the water and rushed over to were they had stashed their stuff to get his cell while Lilly did her best to comfort Jessica while fending off her own anxiety and tears.

* * *

A/N: To tell you guys the truth, I was not expecting the plot twist i put in there! It just happened! But I now know exactly were I'm going to take this! I'd also like to thank the-missing-arm-of-krum for being the 100th reviewer for this fic! I always feel like the 100th review is a mile stone for me! Please leave a review if you want to know if Oliver is going to be okay! 


	14. Did She Just?

Disclaimer: And why would I, a mere student, own Hannah Montana or ACE bandages?

* * *

Lilly sat in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room as tears fell from her blue eyes. She rocked slowly back and forth just thinking of Oliver lying in a hospital bed was a scary thought. She looked over at Jessica who looked upset and was twirling her index finger around in a strand of her dark brown hair. Lilly remembered that when Oliver had first described Jessica he said she had light brown hair now it was dark, Lilly figured when she first met her that she had dyed... who knew they would be here now, both waiting for news for the same guy. 

Aaron walked up Lilly. He looked down at her and handed her a cup of hot coffee. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She took the beverage from him. "A cut from a shell... and now he's..." Lilly let her voice trail off.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He told her.

"That's what they all say." She muttered. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, "My sister said that I would see Oliver again and then when I finally do, THIS happens!"

Aaron put his arm around Lilly. He felt in the pit of his stomach a feeling that he would have never expected at that moment. "Lilly, everything is going to be just fine!" He told her again. That feeling remained. It was that feeling of when you feel like you're going to be sick but you're so happy you just don't care. That was the feeling in his stomach at that time. Did he like Lilly as more then a friend?

"I know it's just that-" Lilly lost her thought when she saw the doctor walk into the waiting room. She, Aaron, Jessica, and Oliver's family all stood up to see him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oken?" He asked the two that he assumed to be Oliver's parents. They nodded in uionson. "Oliver is fine." The doctor stated. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "He has a minor infection in the wound so he'll probably be on crutches for a few weeks but other then that he's fine and will be able to leave tomorrow. We want to keep him over night for observation just to be on the safe side." He finished.

"When can we see him?" Jessica asked quickly.

"Any time you want to." The doctor replied, "He's awake and resting in his room."

"Thank you!" Jessica exclaimed with a fake smile. She was totally fake, what did Aaron see in her anyways?

Jessica and Oliver's parents started back and Lilly and Aaron were about to follow when Miley came into the waiting room.

"Lilly!" She exclaimed. "I just read your text, how is he?" She asked.

"He's fine!" Lilly replied with happiness in her voice. "His cut is infected though."

"Well, at least he's going to be okay." Miley replied.

Lilly nodded. "Let's go see him now!"

* * *

"Gosh!" Lilly exclaimed as she sat in the hotel room with Oliver and Jessica. Aaron was sitting in the chair next to her with his arm around her. "I can't believe you guys are leaving in like a week!" 

"OMG!" Jessica exclaimed, "I know! Time just seems to go by so, so, so fast when you're having fun with friends!"

Miley was sitting on the floor with her back up against a wall. She felt Jessica's response seemed a little fake. "I know, I hate how that always seems to work." Miley replied.

"Yeah." Oliver sighed as he glanced at his foot that was bandage with gouz and several ACE bandages. "To tell you guys the truth," He stated, "I kind of miss hanging out with you guys like we use too."

"That's so sweet!" Jessica replied. "Isn't he so, so, so sweet!"

"Yeah, he's sweet." Lilly replied while glaring at Jessica.

Jessica noticed the glare and returned with a glare of her own. "So," She stated clearly with a hint of a stuck up tone in her voice, "Aaron, when do you return to New York?"

"Um, actually, " Aaron started snapping back into the conversation, "My parents told me last night that my dad got a job out here, so we're moving out here in like three weeks." He answered.

Lilly's head snapped towards his direction. "Are you serious?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"That is so cool! Now we'll be able to spend even more time with each other!" She grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Cliff hanger! Please review if you want to know what happens next! 


	15. Oh Yeah She Just Kissed Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Lilly pulled away from Aaron. She looked him in his eyes and returned her look. Oliver's mouth hung open as he stared at the two. Lilly, the possible love of his life, just kissed another guy on the lips! If it had been his cheek he wouldn't have had that much of problem with it, but we're talking lip to lip contact! 

Aaron was shocked. Either Lilly was having feelings for him as well, or she had become a very good actor over night. "Wow," Aaron answered, "If I had known you were going to react like that, then I would have told you sooner." He said making the whole seem more like they really were dating.

"You mean you guys haven't kissed yet?" Jessica asked in a daunting tone.

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica," Aaron answered while shaking his head, "I know we were practically making out after only two weeks of dating, but I was less mature then, and Lilly and I don't see each other as much as you and Oliver do." He answered.

Miley watched Jessica's face. She seem to have taken offense when Aaron said the thing about the maturity levels. Miley laughed on the inside. Jessica was nothing but a pompous pin head, or so Miley felt. What Oliver saw in her, she would never know.

"So, I guess that means that you won't be throwing me into the dumpster anymore." Oliver joked.

Aaron grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to miss those days."

"I'm not." Oliver replied bluntly.

"Man, I was kidding." Aaron answered back.

"Well, I hate to break up this party." Miley started, "But Lilly and I have a... thing, that we need to get too."

"What thing?" Jessica asked.

"A thing that we don't want to tell you about!" Lilly snapped. She really disliked Jessica.

Oliver knew exactly what Miley was talking about. She had a Hannah thing. Oliver missed those days of being Mike Stanly. He really wished that he hadn't moved. He looked at what he could have had if he would have been able to stay in Malibu. Jessica seemed sort of controlling but he still had feelings for her. He looked at Lilly, the girl he loved before he moved away now she had someone else. He wondered if Aaron knew Miley's secret. From the looks of things he and Lilly seemed close. Had Lilly and Miley let Aaron into her realm of "knowers?"

"We'll hang out again like tomorrow." Miley said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we will." Jessica replied harshly. Miley knew that she didn't like either her or Lilly.

Lilly and Aaron stood up and followed Miley to the door.

"We'll see you guys around." He said. He opened the door for Miley and Lilly and then followed the two girls out.

"So, why did you kiss me?" He asked after the three were in the halls.

"Well," She started, "We have been acting like we've been dating for a while now and they haven't seen us kiss... so it was to keep them from getting suspicious." Lilly answered truthfully.

Aaron swallowed hard. He'd been hoping it was for a different reason. "Right, I knew that." He replied, "I just wanted to make sure because we are just pretending."

"Right." Lilly answered. Did Aaron like her as more then a friend?

"So," Aaron asked as the three got into the elevator. "What are these 'things' that you two are always having to run off too?"

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum! Another Cliff hanger! Please review to find out if they tell him the truth or not. 


	16. Elevator Tales pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley looked at Lilly, a look of worry plastered on her face. Lilly glanced over at Miley then back to Aaron. Why did he have to go and ask that question? Could they tell him? Would he keep it a secret if the they did tell him where they were always running off to. Lilly cased her glance down to her feet. 

"Seriously, where do you too run off to all the time?" Aaron asked again. "You guys can tell me. What, do you two like rob banks or something?" He asked jokingly.

Lilly's head snapped up. "No, we do not rob banks." She replied.

"Then were do you guys go?" He asked again as the elevator made an abrupt stop. "What the?" Aaron asked after he had acquired his balance again.

"We're stuck." Lilly stated.

"Ya' think?" Miley asked. She sighed. This wasn't going to help getting the two of them to her Hannah thing and to make matters worse it was just the three of them and Aaron wanted to know. Maybe since they were stuck he would of forgotten what he had asked before the stop of the elevator.

Aaron walked over and hit the emergency button before he let out a sigh. "Well," He said, "Looks like we're going to be here for a while..."

Miley sighed. "Yeah, looks like we are." She replied. This was not good! Although Aaron hadn't mentioned anything more about wanting to know were she and Lilly were always running off to.

"So," Aaron asked, "Since we have some time to kill," Miley didn't like the sound of were this was going, "Were is it that you two are always taking off too?" He asked.

Miley gulped. She knew that's where this was heading. Could she trust him? Would he keep her secret.

"Look, Aaron before we-" Miley started before Lilly cut her off.

"No where!" Lilly replied quickly, "We are heading no where cause I mean the elevator is stuck."

"Yeah, you're not good lying." Aaron replied as he looked at Lilly and was amazed that Oliver and Jessica hadn't figured out that they had only been pretending to date.

Miley looked at Lilly who just grinned innocently at her. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Look, Aaron," Miley started again, "Before we tell you were we're always heading off too, you have to promise you won't tell a single soul!" Miley stated, "Not even your parents! And if you and Jessica get back together you can't tell her either!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Aaron replied. Truth was deep down, he was slowly starting to dislike Jessica and like Lilly more and more. Jessica was just a pretty face now, back when he had dated her she had some depth now she seemed controlling and shallow. What had he even seen in her?

"How can we trust you?" Lilly asked. She knew Jessica could probably get anything out of Aaron if she really wanted too.

"It's just that..." Aaron stopped mid speech. If he told Lilly how he felt about Jessica he feared that he would have to tell her his feelings for her and he knew that she liked Oliver, that's why they were doing this whole lie and pretend to date thing. "Never mind... but you can trust me, trust me." He replied.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. They looked at Aaron who was sitting on the other end of the elevator.

"Okay," Miley started, she took a deep breath. "I'm Hannah Montana." She answered.

Aaron blinked as his mind processed everything. "No, seriously, were do you two always run off to?" He asked again.

"Aaron," Lilly replied, "She IS Hannah Montana."

"Prove it." He said.

Miley glanced at Lilly, "Fine!" She exclaimed. She stood up and took another breath, "We haven't met and that's okay, cause you will be asking for me one day, don't want to wait, in line, the moment's mine believe me! I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
everything I see every part of me gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve!" She sang.

Miley took her seat next to Lilly again. Aaron had a shocked look on his face.

"You sound just like her!" He stated still his dumbfounded state.

"That's because I am her!" Miley answered.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Aaron replied, "I'm friends with Hannah Montana!"

"That's what my reaction was when I first found out." Lilly answered.

Aaron sighed as he looked around the elevator. It would probably be a while before they got out of here.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I had writer's block and then you throw in the Christmas season and finals I just didn't have time to write! So yeah, please review! 


	17. Elevator Tales pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley sighed breaking the silence that had fallen in the elevator. "So," She started, "How long have been in here?"

Aaron looked at his watch. "About 20 minuets." He replied.

Miley groaned. She was probably going to be late for her Hannah Concert.

"So," Lilly asked. "Are you really moving to Malibu?"

Aaron nodded. "Yep." He looked at Lilly. She was the girl of his dreams. He loved her more then life itself as it seemed sometimes. Why didn't she feel the same about him? He hoped that maybe if they kept this whole charade up of dating that maybe she would fall for him... he fell for her when he was trying to get Jessica back. "It's going to be great out here. It's warm three sixty five days of the year." He sighed as thought about how it would always be warm and how New York got so cold in the mornings.

Miley smiled at him. She wasn't sure if she was starting to have feelings for him. "So," Miley said.

"So." Lilly replied.

"So." Aaron answered.

The group fell quiet again. It was taking forever to get out of this shaft and Miley kept thinking about her Hannah concert.

"What do you even see in Jessica anyways?" Miley asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Aaron sighed. He had to lie to keep his secret love, well, a secret. What had he seen in Jessica anyways? She was a controlling, manipulative, aggressive, ogar. Well maybe ogar isn't the right word but she was a piece of work.

Aaron thought back. Back to when he first met Jessica. He suddenly remembered why he had gone out with Jessica and that was because he thought she was hot. He knew it was shallow. He couldn't tell Miley and Lilly and still hope to win Lilly over. He thought of a lie and thought of it quick.

"I saw her true personality." He started. "She seems controlling at first but she's really sweet once you get past the rough exterior." He finished.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Lilly asked. If Jessica was as sweet as Aaron was implying why did he break up with her in the first place?

"We had a small fight, and the football team had lost it's game that day so I was in a bad mood." Aaron replied.

Lilly nodded being satisfied by his answer. Another silence fell. Lilly glanced at Aaron. She sensed something was up with him.

_Does he like me_? She asked her self._ Nah he couldn't. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to get Jessica back._

"So, why did you get your split personality?" Aaron asked Miley.

"My what?" she asked being confused by his question.

"You know, the other you? How did she come about?" He asked again.

"Oh you mean Hannah." Miley replied as she came to realize what he was getting at. "I wanted to have a normal life but I also wanted to do what I'm doing, so it seemed logical to come up with another me."

"Aren't you afraid that someone will figure it out and tell the world?" Aaron asked again. "I mean, you can trust me! I won't tell anyone about your other self."

"Yeah, sometimes I'm a little worried." Miley started. Lilly let out a loud laugh. "What?" Miley asked as she looked over at friend who was in hysterics.

"Oh nothing." Lilly giggled, "I just remembered the first day of freshmen year were you thought Rico had found out! Then also when you did the bone dance!"

"Me?" Miley asked.

"Okay, when WE though Rico figured out your secret twice." Lilly corrected herself.

"Wait! What?" Aaron asked.

"There's this little kid who's like super smart and he started going to our school and he sent Miley a text saying he knew her secret and stuff," Lilly started to retell the story of the first day of high school, "So he made Miley act like his girlfriend for the entire time she went on then we found out he had gotten a picture of her with her bear beary...oops." Lilly said once she realized that she had just told Aaron about Miley's stuffed bear.

Miley glared at Lilly. "Not that I still have beary or anything." Miley replied.

"It's okay," Aaron answered. He secretly still had his blanket from when he was little but he was not about to tell them that. "So what about this bone dance?" He asked changing the subject which was Miley was grateful for.

"Oh!" Miley exclaimed. "I was having some trouble in biology so I put the skeletal system to the tune of 'Nobody's Perfect' and made up a dance for it." She said, "I ended up doing it in front of the whole class and at the end he came and was all 'that voice! Those moves! Who do they remind me of?' and then he said Hannah Montana."

"So then, Miley, Oliver and I start laughing and he was all 'yeah you guys aren't smart enough to pull that off!' the he walked away." Lilly finished.

"So I take it this Rico is a-" Aaron started.

Miley cut him off. "A devil? Yes."

Aaron smiled a smile that any friend would smile at their friend. He looked at Lilly and saw her messing around with her hair. She was so cute and her personality was so much better then Jessica's. He was head over heels for her in love.

Suddenly the group heard a ding and looked at the door and saw it open. Finally their time in the elevator was over. They got up and made their way out. Miley stopped Aaron.

"Aaron?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Came his reply.

"The conversations we had in this elevator, never happened." She told him.

"What conversation?" He asked. He walked off the elevator as Miley followed him. Would he keep his secret?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this but I had a smidgen of writers block but that is now gone and I was able to write this! So please review! 


	18. Whoa! Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I have no idea why you thought I did.

* * *

Lilly looked up at the night sky and thought about everything that had happened in her life over the last few years. She thought about how she and Oliver had a been friends and had shared a bond like no other and how they both had had feelings for the other. She still had those feelings for that doughnut but now he was in the arms of another women so to speak. At that moment Lilly wished that she had made a better effort to keep in touch with Oliver then maybe it would be her with him and not that Jessica. 

Lilly gently pushed herself back and forth as a cool nights breeze blew past her. It was almost a deja vu moment. The only thing that would make it feel like deja vu and that would be if Oliver were to show up and kiss her. She knew that wouldn't happen. The only people who knew were she was were her parents. Miley didn't know, Aaron didn't know, Oliver didn't know. She sighed and looked back up the sky.

"Can I sit down?" She heard a voice. She stopped what she was doing and looked towards the direction were the voice had come from. There was no there. Lilly's heart sank. It had just been her mind playing tricks on her. She sighed again.

"Lilly?" She heard another voice. Dare she look? It could just be her mind playing pranks on her again. She decided to throw caution to the wind and look. She turned her head and saw Oliver standing behind her.

"Hey." She whispered. Oliver approached the swing and sat down in the empty one next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm just... thinking." She replied.

"About?" He asked.

"Just, you know, stuff." Was her reply. She couldn't tell Oliver what she had been thinking of. She couldn't tell him how she was in love with him. She couldn't tell him that she despised Jessica. She couldn't tell him that she wasn't really dating Aaron and that they were only pretending that they were dating to make Oliver and Jessica jealous. She just couldn't.

A silence fell between them as a breeze blew through the trees making some noise as the leaves brushed against each other. The squeak of the swings could be heard as well. "So," Lilly started breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Where's Jessica?"

"She's at the hotel." Oliver replied. "She didn't want to go on a walk with me."

Lilly smiled. Oliver was such a dork... she just wished that he was her dork. Another silence fell, this one even more uncomfortable then the last. "What do you see in her?" Lilly questioned. She had to know what Oliver saw in that she devil (maybe that's a little strong but Lilly sure felt as if Jessica was the biggest she devil to ever walk the earth at that moment in time).

Oliver stopped his swing and looked at Lilly. "She's a nice person once you get passed her rough exterior." Oliver stated. He didn't know what he liked about Jessica anymore. He was in love with Lilly but she had Aaron now. "She was also the first friend that I made when I had first moved to New York."

Lilly nodded. Oliver looked at the girl that he was in love with. He wanted to tell Lilly but he knew he couldn't. She loved Aaron, not him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to go out with her. He couldn't care less about distance. He wanted Lilly. He decided to make a move that he knew would jepordise his relationship with Lilly.

"Lilly?" He called. Lilly looked up. Oliver moved towards her and placed his lips upon her soft ones taking Lilly totally off guard.

What should she do? She had Oliver kissing her. That's what she wanted. She wanted Oliver. Should continue the charade of lying or she should end it? The thought then crossed her mind. If Oliver knew that it had all been a lie he would probably never want to speak to her again. She had to continue the lie. She just had too, it was the only way that she could get Oliver without him getting mad. She would talk to Aaron about their "break up" tomorrow morning and then play it out once they met up with Jessica and Oliver.

She made her move and made it quick. She slapped Oliver across the face. She hated having to slap the one she loved but it was the only way. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Oliver stuttered. He knew he should of kept his lips to himself. He knew he would destroy his relationship with Lilly by kissing her soft, smooth lips. "I think I just caught up in memories of the past." He lied to her.

"Well, well, well." They both heard a familiar voice from behind them.

* * *

A/N: who's the voice? Review to find out! 


	19. Oh Snap! The Jig is Up!

Disclaimer: I don't owneth Hannah Montana.

* * *

_If you love someone,  
Set them free.  
If they come back,  
It was meant to be.  
If not  
Then it never was.  
-Anon._

"_Well, well, well." They both heard a familiar voice from behind them. _

Lilly and Oliver looked back and saw Aaron standing less then ten feet away from the swing set. Immediately Oliver had regrets about kissing Lilly. If he had known that her "boyfriend" was behind them he wouldn't have acted on his impulse. He knew he would never forgive himself for breaking up Aaron and Lilly.

"Lilly," Aaron asked as he started towards the set.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like!" Lilly stated, hoping Aaron would catch on.

"If we were done pretending then why didn't you just tell me?" Aaron asked.

"Because we weren't." Lilly whispered to him.

"Pretending?" Oliver asked.

"Pretending makes it sound so wrong." Lilly started.

Oliver blinked. He maybe a doughnut most of the time but he knew when Lilly was lying (well most of the time).

"Lilly," He said firmly, "Save it!" He got up and stormed away from the swings and thinking about what he had just found out. Lilly had lied to him. How could he forgive that? Guess somethings change over time and Lilly was one of those things. He walked towards the edge of the park and looked out over the street. His blood was boiling under his skin. His longest friend had lied to him! He couldn't just turn around and forgive that.

Oliver took a step out towards the street when he felt a hand on his shoulder that whipped him around. He came face to face with his soon to be ex-friend. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want them to end this way. Oliver was flying home to New York tomorrow and she knew she had to resolve this issue now or else it would probably never be resolved.

"Oliver," She started, "Please just listen to me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I didn't mean to hurt you!" She answered back. Oliver was breathing heavily. He was angry with Lilly. How was lying to him suppose to not hurt him?

"And how would lying to me not hurt me?" He asked her.

"I... I... I don't know." She replied back. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with him. She couldn't tell him that she lied to him to break him and Jessica up. He loved Jessica not her. She felt tears forming in her eyes again.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "I'll see you around." He said. He turned around and left Lilly in the night.

Lilly stood there and watched as the one she loved walked away from her. She knew she should run after him and confess her love for him. She knew she should run after him and explain everything to him. She knew she should run after him. But she didn't. She stood there and watched as her soul mate walked down the side of the road, leaving her in his past.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Sad chapter I know. But hey this fic isn't over yet! 


	20. Hannah's Going Where?

Disclaimer: Why did you think that I would own Hannah Montana and be writing fan fictions about it? I think it's safe to say that I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"I'm an idiot!" Lilly sobbed into Miley's shoulder. She had destroyed her friendship with Oliver. She hated herself at that moment. She wished she could go back in time and stop herself from pretending to date Aaron. She wished that she could just fix the past.

"You are not." Miley whispered to her friend. She knew Lilly wasn't an idiot. She also felt like she was some what to blame. She did encourage the whole lie-and-hope-you-don't-get-caught game.

"I should of gone after him." Lilly answered after a few moments of silence. "I should of gone after him."

* * *

"I can't believe them!" Oliver ranted. "How could they!" 

"Ollie, babe," Jessica asked, "Who can't believe?" She asked. She was totally oblivious to what had just happen. She had been hanging out in the hotel and now she wanted to know what had happened on Oliver's walk.

Oliver stopped. If he tole her that Aaron and Lilly had been pretending to date the whole time then she would want to know how he knew that which would lead to him having to tell her that he had kissed Lilly. She would not take that last part well. This was going to be hard.

"Oliver," She asked again, "What happened."

Oliver swallowed. He knew he had to tell her what had happened.

He took a deep breath and started the long story. "Well, I found myself in the park that I first met Lilly in." He said. "She was there and we got to talking..." He braced himself for what was coming next. He knew Jessica wouldn't be that understanding about it. "Then I accidentally kissed her and Aaron saw and basically said that they had been pretending to date."

"Oh." Jessica answered back. "Well you know what, you're too good for her." She said. She took a step towards him and gave him a hug.

Oliver was shocked. He was expecting Jessica to have a conniption once he told her that he had kissed another girl. Oh? That's all she said was oh ? And that Oliver was too good for Lilly? He was in absolute shock. Jessica was never that understanding. He was relieved that she wasn't throwing a fit and causing a hurricane of camotion in the hotel lobby but he couldn't help but to feel a bit of suspicion. Jessica was the type of person who always made a scene. The thought that if someone stays with someone who "cheated" on that someone normally means that they're doing it themselves quickly appeared in Oliver's thoughts but he quickly pushed it away. She couldn't have another boyfriend. Could she?

* * *

July had come and Lilly was walking down the beach. A lot had happened in the last month. She had let her hair grow and died it back to her natural blond color (or as close as she could get to her natural color with dye). She had left her subtle red locks behind. She still wasn't over what had happened between her and Oliver a little more then a month ago. She wished that she hadn't lied to him about dating Aaron. If she hadn't then maybe she would texting him. She sighed as she looked down at the sand beneath her feet. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the sand.

She walked over to Rico's and sat down at her normal table. She looked up and saw Miley running towards.

"Lilly!" She exclaimed once she got there. Miley took the empty seat by her friend and caught her breath. She looked around and leaned in. "Guess were Hannah's going!"

Lilly sighed. She wasn't in the mood for guessing games. "Where?" She asked.

"New York!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly sat up straight. "Are you serious!"

"Yes!" Miley replied all the while grinning from ear to ear.

"Is Mike going to be at the concert?" She asked remembering Oliver's other self.

"Yep! Already talked to him!" Miley replied again.

"Then you can talk to him for me!" Lilly said. For once she felt hope that maybe, just maybe she and Oliver would be able to work everything out.

"No I can't!" Miley said. Lilly looked hurt.

"What!? Why not!?" She asked.

"Because, Hannah needs Lola to come with her." Miley replied.

Lilly's mouth dropped open. "You are the best friend ever!" She told Miley. "But I don't think my mom will let me go to New York."

"My dad has already talked to her, and she said it was okay." Miley answered again.

"This is going to be awesome!" Lilly said.

"What's going to be awesome?" Aaron asked as he came up behind them.

Lilly glanced around to make sure that no one was listening in. "Hannah is going to New York!" Lilly exclaimed. "And Lola gets to go as well which means I can work everything out with Oliver!" She said as she happy danced in her seat.

"Oh." Aaron replied dryly. "That's... great." He continued. "I have to go." He got up and left Lilly and Miley. He was in love with a girl who wasn't in love with him.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Review Por vavor! 


	21. Oliver and Jessica Did What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana... but do I own a can of frebreze (yes that was random, lol!)

* * *

Oliver slammed his bed room door shut. How could she do such a thing to him? How could he be so stupid? How could he have fallen for a girl like her? He was breathing heavy. His anger level was high. He went over to his bed and flopped down on. He turned and looked at his night stand and saw her face staring back at his. He swung his hand at it and knocked it off. It hit the floor and he heard the glass on the frame break. He hated that women at this point. He heard the familiar sound of an IM on his lap top. He sat up. Dare he go look at who was IMing him? 

Oliver got up from his bed and walked over to his computer and saw who was IMing him. It was HER! He glared at the message.

PreppyChick8092: Oliver, please talk to me.

He stared at the screen. He should talk to her but he was to angry with her at that moment. He saw another IM enter the chat box.

PreppyChick8092: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you...

He decided he should at least talk to her.

Ollie-Trollie: Jessica,  
Ollie-Trollie: I don't care if you're sorry but it's over.

He hit the send button and waited. He knew she wouldn't take that last message well but he didn't want to be with her anymore. He loathed her. He waited for her message.

PreppyChick8092: I'm sorry Ollie bear!  
PreppyChick8092: I didn't mean to kiss him  
Ollie-Trollie: Are you kidding me?  
Ollie-Trollie: You were practically removing his tonsils with YOUR TONG!  
PreppyChick8092: ...But I love YOU Oliver.  
Ollie-Trollie: Save it!  
Ollie-Trollie: I hope you have a nice life, cause I won't be in it!

Oliver sent his last message and signed off. He couldn't stand that girl at all! What did he see in her in the first place? He couldn't understand her. He wished that he had never met her. He sighed again as he flopped down onto his bed. _At least you'll be seeing Miley again in a few days._ He let a tear slide down his cheek. It was over with Jessica.

* * *

"That was amazing Hannah!" Lola exclaimed as they hung out in Hannah's dressing room. 

"Hey, when you got it, you got it!" Hannah replied. She ran her hand through her blond hair as she thought about the sold out show she had just performed. New York was an amazing city.

"Do you know when Mike's suppose to get here?" Lola asked.

"Hopefully soon." Hannah answered back. As if on cue the door to her room opened. On the other side stood Mike and Roxy.

"Hannah, this guy says he knows you!" Roxy said in her don't-mess-with-me-boy voice. "You want me to throw him out back?"

"No, Roxy that's okay. He's an old friend." Hannah replied.

"Okay Hannah, if you say so." She said. She turned around and looked at Mike "Remember, I'm watching you boy." She said while doing the fingers to eyes motion.

Mike walked in. "Um... hi." He said quietly. He hadn't accounted for Lilly to be there. He remembered the falling out that they had had before he had left for New York.

"_Oliver," She started, "Please just listen to me."_

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because I didn't mean to hurt you!" She answered back. Oliver was breathing heavily. He was angry with Lilly. How was lying to him suppose to not hurt him?_

"_And how would lying to me not hurt me?" He asked her._

"_I... I... I don't know." She replied back. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with him. She couldn't tell him that she lied to him to break him and Jessica up. He loved Jessica not her. She felt tears forming in her eyes again._

_Oliver opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "I'll see you around." He said. He turned around and left Lilly in the night._

Oliver blinked coming back into reality. "So how's everything going with you?" He asked Lola. He had been talking to Miley/Hannah so he knew what was going on in her life.

"Not much. You?" Lola asked. An awkward feeling was present in the room.

"Great." Oliver lied. "How's Aaron?"

"He's good." Lola said. A silence fell in the room. "To tell you the truth, if you're happy with Jessica then I'm happy for you." She replied breaking the silence. It was all a lie, but she just wanted to fix everything with Oliver and if that meant lying to him then she would lie (even though that didn't seem to work for her). "How's she doing?"

Oliver looked at Lilly with a blank stare on his face.

* * *

A/N: How is Oliver going to tell Lilly? Will he tell Lilly? I know it's short... but I wanted to update this before I started studying for my Chem test which is tomorrow... so yeah you know what to do now! Review please! 


	22. Lola and Mike Make Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

_Oliver looked at Lilly with a blank stare on his face._

"How's Jessica?" Lola asked again.

Oliver cast his stare down to his feet. He was debating about telling Lilly. If he told her then maybe they could get together. But then again he was in New York, New York and she was in Malibu, California. He took a deep breath. He made his decision. He was going to tell her that he and Jessica had a bitter break up.

"We broke up." He said bluntly.

Lola's mouth fell open. Did he just say that he and Jessica broke up? Was she hearing correctly? Was Oliver free from the she devil and Lola had started to call Jessica?

"Really?" Lola asked. It was clear that she was in shock. "Um... so what happened between you two... that is if you don't mind my asking."

Oliver sighed. "She cheated on me." He answered. He remembered the day when he walked into the coffee shop and saw her playing tonsil hockey with another guy. It broke his heart that the girl he thought he loved had been making out with another guy.

Lola's eyes grew as wide as a satellite dish. She knew that Jessica was no good. She knew she would break Oliver's heart. She knew Jessica should just drop off the face of the earth. Everything would be so much better if she would just go away!

_I'll kill her!_ Lola ranted in her head. _She'll pay for making Oliver hurt!_

"Whoa." Hannah replied breaking the silence that was in the room.

"Yeah." Oliver answered. "So, what have you two been up to?" He asked. He just wanted to change the subject.

"Not much." Lola answered the question the same way again. Things seemed pretty awkward between her and Oliver. "I've been doing a lot of surfing lately."

"I miss surfing." Oliver answered. "You can't really surf here in New York." He said.

"Yeah," Lilly replied, "I know." Things just seemed to get more and more awkward. They both knew what they were waiting for. They both knew that they wanted to apologize and repair this friendship. They both knew it.

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time. A smile grew upon Lola's lips. It was great to finally make up with her friend from the past.

Hannah smiled as she witnessed her friends making up. She knew that they liked each other, that's why she originally came up with the whole Operation: BUOAJ. Now all they had to do was get together and life would be great for them... then she could focus on her own love life. She hoped that, that life would involve Aaron. She sighed as the thought of Aaron entered her mind. She wondered how he felt about her.

"Hannah?" She heard someone call her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I'm really glad that you guys are friends again!"

Oliver smiled. He was happy that he and Lilly had made up as well. He hated not talking to her, and now that he Jessica were broken up maybe he and Lilly could have a future together.

* * *

A/N: As if this update didn't take long enough to come. So yeah, I felt like that was a good ending point. Will Lilly and Oliver get together? Maybe... maybe not! Please review to find out! 


	23. Confessions Are Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it.

* * *

Lilly smiled as she and Miley got off the plain that had landed in Malibu only a few moments ago. She was so happy that she and Oliver had made up. The only thing that she wished was that she would actually see Oliver more. He was in New York, she was in Malibu... opposite sides of the country.

"I think someone's glade she made up Oliver." Miley said to Lilly as they walked through the air port.

Lilly nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't wait to tell Aaron about her and Oliver. She really loved Oliver. She hoped he felt the same about her.

"When are meeting Aaron again?" Lilly asked as they got into the car.

"Around three I think." Miley replied. "I should probably text him to double check." 

* * *

Aaron was lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He was head over heels in love with Lilly Truscott. He wished she felt the same way about him. He wished he knew how she did feel about him. He and Lilly had been friends for about three months now. He wondered about her and how New York. Did everything go over well with Oliver? He wasn't sure.

His phone viberated on his night stand.. He sat up and grabbed. He opened it and saw it was a text from one of his buddies back in New York.

"_How's it?"_ the message read.

"_Been better."_ Aaron replied. He sighed as he hit the send button.

"_It's about that Lilly girl."_ His friend replied.

"_...yeah..." _He replied again. His friend knew all about Lilly. He was always texting her about her it seemed like. She was his close friend who was a girl. His next door neighbor. The girl he had known since Kindergarten.

"_Dude, just tell her you like her!!" _She replied. She was getting frustrated with the "Love Sick Aaron."

"_I can't JUST tell her." _He texted back.

"_Why not?" _Was the next message.

Aaron sat there for a few moments comtemplating why he couldn't tell Lilly. The only reasons that came up were the lame ones such as "It'd complicate our friendship" or "She likes another guy, it'd make things awkward/weird between us." He knew that his friend wouldn't buy any of it.

"_You're right. I'm going to tell her... today!"_ He hit the send button on his phone and hoped he had made the correct descion as to tell Lilly about his feelings for her. Things could get interesting. 

* * *

Miley and Lilly walked down the beach. The sun was warm and the ocean air leant a pleasant breeze to the day. California was nothing like New York City!

"I can't wait to tell Aaron about everything!" Lilly exclaimed. She knew that Aaron would be happy for her. After all he did pretend to be her boyfriend so she could get together with Oliver.

"Me either!" Miley exclaimed.

The two walked a little bit farther down the beach and soon found Aaron waiting by Rico's. He gave them each a hug. They were his only friends as of now in Malibu and he was happy to see them again.

"How was New York?" He asked. He felt butterflies in his stomache. He was going to tell Lilly how he felt about her. Even though he was a star quaterback he still got nervouse when it came to girls and telling them how he really felt about them.

"It was great! Oliver and I-" Lilly started.

Aaron cut her off. He knew he had to say it before she started talking about Oliver otherwise he would never say it. "Lilly?" He asked her. She stopped talking. "Can I talk to you... alone?"

Miley took a hint and walked away from them. She couldn't help but to wonder what he was going to tell Lilly.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

Aaron sighed. It was now, or never. "Lilly Turscott," He said confidently. "I like you... as more then just a friend."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Chicagonebananas actually updated this!! I'm so sorry about not updating in like a month! Time got away from me! All of a sudden I was like "It's March! (looks at last update) ah crap! I haven't updated since February!" Anyways, I'm back! I hope you liked this update!


	24. It's A Love Square

Lilly blinked at her friend. Had she heard Aaron right? Did he just say that he liked... as more then friends? She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She felt as if her head was spinning. She felt as if she was going to vomit. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know how to react so she just ran. She turned away from Aaron and dashed down the beach. She had to get away. She had to get away to clear her head. She loved Oliver not Aaron! He knew that! Why did he have to go and complicate things like this?

Lilly ran down the beach about a half mile and stopped to look out over the water.

"_Lilly Truscott, __I like you... as more then just a friend." _His words rang in her head. She sat down on the cold, wet, sand and sighed. This wasn't the original plan. He wasn't suppose to fall for her! Why did life hate her? What did she ever do to life that it was now seeking revenge on her?

She groaned and found a seashell and threw it into the ocean. She was confused. Was it obvious that Aaron had liked her for a while? When did he start to like her? Things were getting out of hand now. She liked Oliver, not Aaron. The only problem was that Oliver was on the other end of the country and Aaron lived in Malibu where she was.

She watched as the sun set over the ocean. She sighed and threw another seashell into the water. She wished she hadn't ran from Aaron now. He probably thought she hated him now. She pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed the tear that had been threatening to slide down her cheek finally do so.

"Lilly?" She heard her name called and looked behind her only to see Derek, her ex.

She rolled her eyes. She despised him. He was the second to last person she ever wanted to talk too right now. The first person was Aaron. She turned away from him and looked out over the waves again.

"Come on, Lilly." Derek whispered as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for what I did back in Freshmen year."

"I'm not." She whispered under her breath as she remembered how Lola had dumped a glass of water on him at the restaurant. The only thing was that he didn't know it was her pouring the water on him and he still didn't know it was her and she was going to keep it that way.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She scoffed at him. The last year or so it was as almost if he was stalking her. Yet another reason she hated him for.

"Come on." He pleaded with her. "Just tell me, I'm sure I can make it all better."

"Would you just leave me the heck alone!?" She yelled at him. She was not in the best mood and she hated him. "I don't want to ever talk to you again!"

"Lils," He started.

"Don't you Lils me!" She screamed. She seething. "Just go away, I don't ever want to see you again!"

"You're lying." Derek stated.

"Wanna bet?" Lilly asked.

Derek moved a few feet away. "What happened?" He asked again.

Lilly got up and started to walk away from him. She stopped as an idea formed in her brain. She walked over to him and kicked some sand at him and then walked away forgetting about Derek.

* * *

Later that night Lilly flopped down on her bed and sighed. Things weren't well. She ran a hand through her hair which had been growing out and was now blonde again. She loved Oliver and only liked Aaron as a friend. She hadn't spoken to Aaron since he told her those words that sent her life into a downward spiral (maybe that's a bit dramatic...). She then felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was an IM.

She flipped her phone open praying and hoping that it wasn't Aaron. Luckily it wasn't. It was Oliver.

SmokinOkin: He Lils.

Sk8rChick007: hi...

SmokinOkin: Everything okay?

Sk8rChick007: ... not really...

SmokinOkin: What happened?

Lilly stared at the screen. Should she tell him what had happened with Aaron and Derek? She thought about it for a few seconds and decided not to.

Sk8rChick007: I'd rather not talk about it.

SmokinOkin: I understand.

Sk8rChick007: I'm going to go.

Lilly closed her phone and sighed. Life was so cruel sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **Another update from Chicagonebananas! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I would like to to thank LoliverLova24 for being the 200th reviewer of _My Doughnut's Moving_.


	25. Smoothie Lips

Miley walked down the beach and spotted Aaron sitting alone at a table near Rico's. She walked towards him.

"Hey Aar--" She stopped mid speech, "Did you drink all of those?" She asked noticing about eight empty smoothie cups scattered on the table.

Aaron nodded his head while he had a straw for another smoothie in his mouth.

"You've drunken eight smoothies?" She questioned after quickly counting the empty cups.

"Nine." Aaron corrected as he finished off the one he had just been drinking.

"Why?" Miley asked. She sat down at the table.

"She hates me." Aaron answered. "Jackson, can I get another smoothie?" Jackson nodded from the shack.

"Who hates you? Jessica?" Miley questioned.

"No." Aaron answered back.

"Who then?" Miley questioned. She was so confused at this point.

Jackson approached the table with Aaron's tenth smoothie. "You do know you have to pay for all of these." He told Aaron.

"Put 'em on my tab." Aaron said as he took the smoothie.

"You don't HAVE a tab." Jackson replied.

"Then start one for me." He answered back in a mono tone. He was depressed. He knew he shouldn't have told Lilly how he felt. She probably hated him. She ran off after he told her. He sighed as he started on his tenth smoothie.

"Who hates you?" Miley asked again. She hated seeing any of her friends upset especially Aaron seeing as she had feelings for him.

He was silent as he swallowed the frozen fruit blend. "Lilly." He answered back and went back to slurping his smoothie.

"Lilly?" Miley asked. "Why would Lilly hate you?"

Aaron sighed again. Miley didn't know how he felt about Lilly. She didn't know any of it. "I told her that I liked her... as more then just a friend." He answered.

Miley's heart sank when she heard that. She really liked Aaron and deep down she knew that he did like Lilly as more then a friend... but it just hurt hearing him say it.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Miley offered.

"She ran off down the beach when I told her." Aaron answered back.

"She doesn't hate you." Miley continued. "She was probably just taken aback. She and Oliver did just make up and you know how she feels about him."

"Yeah..." Aaron answered. "I just wish she..." He stopped as he and Miley moved closer together. She was taking time out of her day to talk to him and help him get over the fact that Lilly just ran away from him.

"You just wish she what?" Miley asked as she propped her head up on one of her hands.

"I just wish that she could like me in the way that I like her." He finished. He looked at Miley and she seemed different the usual. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something there, something that he had never seen before.

Miley nodded her head. "Maybe someday she will." She whispered. She looked at Aaron and saw him leaning in closer.

_What is he doing?_ She thought to herself. Aaron was getting closer and closer to her face. Before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken almost a month to update this! I'm trying to keep up with updating this but it doesn't always work out as well as I would like for it to work out... Yes another cliff hanger! MWHAHAHA! Please review!


	26. Complicated

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana and I have no idea why you keep thinking I do!

* * *

Miley was shocked at first by the sudden kiss that Aaron had planted on her. Should she pull away? Should she let him continue to kiss her? Did he like her more then she originally thought? More then he originally thought? This was sure going to complicate things.

Miley didn't know what to do so she pulled away. She didn't want to. She was excited that Aaron had just kissed her. But... he liked Lilly... or so she thought.

Aaron himself was surprised when Miley pulled away. Although he was more surprised by his sudden impulse to kiss her. Did he like Lilly? Was he just confusing a good friendship with feelings of wanting to be more? He didn't know. He just hoped that he hadn't just messed up another friendship.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He mumbled and turned away from Miley. Why did he just kiss her? He didn't know. He wish he did but that answer was a mystery to him and probably to Miley as well.

Miley looked at the back of Aaron. "Don't be." She whispered to him. He quickly turned to face her again.

"What?" He asked. He was sure he had messed up the friendship with Miley.

Miley sighed. She should tell him how she felt. "Aaron..." She sighed again. She just wasn't good at telling guys how she felt. "Aaron, I like you... as more then a friend."

* * *

Lilly looked out her bedroom window. Aaron's words were still stuck in her head. Why did he have to mess up the original plan? The original plan was to break up Jessica and Oliver then she would go out with Oliver and he would go out with Jessica. Never did the plan ever stat that Aaron would develop a crush on her and like her after Oliver and Jessica's break up.

Lilly was confused. She liked Oliver and that was clear, but why did Aaron like her? She glanced at her pillow and threw it at the wall. She was fuming now. Aaron. That name. At that moment she wished she had never met Aaron Anders. He was now complicating everything!

* * *

A/N: Short! I know, I know! But yes, there is another cliff hanger! MWHAHA! I love writing cliff hangers! Well, you know how it works, review for more!


	27. Thoughts on a Roof Top

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to inform you, I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"What?" Aaron asked Miley. Did she just say that she liked him more then just a friend? He liked Lilly... or so he thought... but she liked Oliver who he thought liked her back and then Miley just said that she liked him? Confused? Well, so was Aaron.

Miley sighed again. "I like you Aaron, as more then a friend... and I know that you like Lilly so... Just forget about it..."

Aaron placed his hand on the back of his neck. Aaron sighed. His life was confusing at this moment.

"Yeah..." He replied. If he really did like Lilly then why did he kiss Miley? "Um... I have to get going." The conversation had been awkward. He got up and left Miley along with her thoughts.

_Does he like me back?_ She sat in silence and looked out over the ocean. _He likes Lilly... but if he does like her then why did he kiss me? Was I just the rebound?_

* * *

Lilly sighed. Night had fallen upon the city of Malibu. She looked out her window and up at the dark sky. She had been in her room since she had gotten home after the "beach incident." She walked over to her window and opened it. She climbed out and sat on the section of roof that was just outside her window. She pulled her knees close to her chest. She felt a cool breeze go through her hair and caress her cheek. She looked out over the street. She spotted Oliver's old house just across from hers. It occurred to her that she had never gotten to know the people who moved in after the Okens moved out. She didn't care though. She wished that she could go back to before Oliver moved. Back to when her life was simple and when there was no Aaron and no Jessica. She sighed.

She glanced up at the sky and thought about everything that had happened since Oliver moved away from Malibu and went to New York. She remembered how he had come back for Thanksgiving that year and how they would IM and text almost non-stop. She remembered when she had lost contact with him and how she had ran into him at the beach at the start of that summer.

She sighed again knowing that nothing was going to be the same now. They were going to start their Senior years in a month and a half and now. Aaron would be attending Sea View High which meant she'd be seeing him in the halls and possibly having some of the same classes with him.

_Why did he tell me that?_ She asked herself as she looked at the small diamonds twinkling above her. _Why could he have just kept it to himself? _She sighed.

_You would want him to live a lie? _She thought again. She cringed knowing that this would turn into a fight with herself like in those old cartoons with the devil and the angel, each on a different shoulder.

_No, of course not. _She thought to herself.

_Thats what it would have been if he hadn't told you. _The thought ran through her head again.

_No he wouldn't of! _She exclaimed back in her mind. She always hated it when she argued with herself. She always felt like it made her crazy to some extent.

_Lilly, are you be true with yourself? _She thought about that last thought. Was she being true when she said that if Aaron had never told her how he felt that it wouldn't have been a lie? She didn't know. She just wanted to go back a few years ago and wish that nothing like this had happened. Actually at that point she would give anything to go back to that day when she ran into Oliver, Jessica, and Aaron and prevent herself from making that dumb plan, Operation: BUOJ or whatever it was called.

She sighed and went into her room through the window. Maybe, just maybe a goodnight sleep would help her get her thoughts together and straighten everything out. Maybe, just maybe, everything would return to normal tomorrow or at least in the near future.

* * *

A/N: Sucky news guys! I got my Junior thesis assigned to me. Which means that it's not long till I have start work on my Senior Thesis (a 20 page paper that I have to write my Senior year then present and defend it before a panel of teachers at my school... crap). So updates may be even slower then they are now. I know this sucks big!


	28. I Ran For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own HM. If I did, then would I be writing here on ?

* * *

Things were defiantly confusing between the three friends. Miley liked Aaron, who liked Lilly, who was in love with Oliver, who was on the other end of the country. Miley and Aaron had shared a kiss on the beach after Aaron had told Lilly how he felt about her and after Lilly had sprinted away after Aaron's confrontation with her. The only thing was that when Miley and Aaron had locked lips there was something there. She wasn't sure what it was but something had happened between the two... She could of sworn that some fireworks went off when they kissed, even if it was something like a sparkler, there was something.

Miley walked down the street and up to Lilly's front door. Lilly probably needed someone to talk to after Aaron had dropped the "C-Bomb" (Crush Bomb) on her... that, and Miley felt like she needed to tell Lilly what had happened between her and Aaron. She formed a fist and knocked gently upon the door and waited.

The door opened and Lilly was standing there. She managed a genuine smile. She was happy to see Miley. She could always talk to her best friend and she needed the time to talk.

"Hey!" She said happily and walked out onto the porch. She and Miley walked over to a bench that was sitting on the porch as well. "Aaron told me-"

"I ran into him on the beach yesterday... he told me everything..." Miley interrupted. Even though she new that Lilly liked Aaron as a friend she still wasn't sure how she would react to what she had to say next. "Then he kissed me... and I kissed him back..."

Miley studied Lilly's face. She waited in silence. She watched and waited only a few seconds but ti seemed like hours to her.

"That's great!" Lilly exclaimed while jumping up from her spot on the bench.

"It is?" Miley asked. She had been hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Yeah!" Lilly answered again. " If he kissed you then, maybe, he's starting to have feelings for you!" Lilly hugged her friend which surprised Miley even more. "I know how you feel about him so I'm really happy for you!"

Miley smiled at Lilly and gave her a hug. Now all they needed to do was to talk to Aaron sometime soon to straighten all of this out.

* * *

Oliver laid on his bed and stared at his sealing. Ever since his break up with Jessica and reconciliation with "Lola" he had been miserable. He wanted to see Lilly again. He wanted to have a conversation with her, face to face. He wanted to be next to her again. He would even settle for being in the same time zone as her. His mind was racing now. He wondered when he would see her again. He wondered if he would see her again.

_I wish I could see her tonight... _He shot up on his bed. _I **can** see her tonight!_

Oliver soon found himself pulling out a suit case from under the bed. He was grabbing clothes and toiletries as fas as he could. He was going to Malibu, California to see her. His parents had given him an emergency credit card earlier that year. This was an emergency to him.

He soon had everything that he needed. He wasn't sure where he would stay once he got there but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Lilly again. He wanted to see her beautiful face again. He missed her and he was going to put an end to that feeling.

He got up onto his computer and quickly typed up a note to his parents. He printed it off and went down to the kitchen and tapped it to the microwave. His whole family was out. It was too easy to get to the airport with them being gone. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the front door locking it behind him. He walked down the drive way and got into his car. He would seeing her... tonight!

* * *

A/N: Oliver ran away! Oh noes! Oh noes! Wow... I need to get a life! LOL! I wrote this the other day in school and I have the next chapter already in the writing process! I MIGHT be able to get that one up as well tonight if you all review! Please? Fore me? I'll give you a cyber cookie if you do!


	29. For the Love of Lilly

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I'm sorry if you thought I did or wanted me too, but I don't. Now let us all move on with our lives.

* * *

Oliver looked out the window next to his seat. In a few hours he would be seeing Lilly Truscott... well hopefully. He sighed and prayed that his parents hadn't arrived home yet and found the note and were on their way to the airport to stop him. He closed his eyes and thought about her. He thought about her blond hair and how he was so madly in love with her. He loved that girl. He wanted to see her now but he couldn't. He had to wait only a few hours. Just a few hours. His thoughts where interrupted when he sensed someone sit down next to him.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw who was sitting by him. It was a young man. He looked about college age to Oliver. He had short black hair that was gelled into spikes. He was also wearing a vertical stripe long sleeved shirt with dark wash jeans. He looked up from where he was rummaging through his bag and noticed Oliver watching him. He sat up with a lap top and placed it on the tray in front of him.

"Hi." He said. "Where are you heading?"

Oliver blinked. Should he tell the guy where he was going? Should he mention how he was basically running away to see a girl? He thought about all of the possible outcomes if he told him. He thought about how the young man could tell a flight attendant who would then some how contact his parents and kick him off the flight thus ending his trip for love. But then he thought about a more positive outcome. Maybe he just wouldn't care. Maybe he would...encourage Oliver to go. Go to Lilly. He wondered. He had to give the man an answer soon or he'd might think Oliver was some weird creepy person.

"Malibu, California." Oliver answered. He thought about that answer and knew he could get away with it.

"Very cool." The man answered, "I'm heading out to Las Angelas. By the way, I'm Mark." He introduced himself.

"I'm Oliver." Oliver replied back while shaking the man's hand.

"So, Oliver, why Malibu?" He asked.

Oliver swallowed. "My girlfriend." He lied, "I'm going to see my girlfriend."

Mark nodded. The plane started to taxi out of the gateway. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. It was now to late for his parents to stop him. Mark couldn't stop him. No one could stop him now. He was flying out to Malibu and it was now only a matter of hours before he would see his princess.

"So, what's your girlfriend like?" Mark questioned.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Oliver breathed as he thought Lilly. "She has blond hair and a voice of an angel." He mentioned. He was probably the only one who would say that Lilly had the voice of an angel but if people where blinded by love then Oliver was probably deaf by love.

"So, why are you going to L.A?" Oliver asked Mark as he came back into reality. By now the plane was in the air and heading for California.

"I need to tie up some loose things there." Mark stated as he looked over something on his lap top. "I just recently graduated from boarding school out there and need to take care of a few things." He answered, "Then I'll be in Malibu for a few days visiting some family."

"Cool." Oliver replied. It was just one of those replies that didn't really have anything to do with anything but it was better then saying nothing. "So you just graduated high school?" He asked.

"Yep." Mark answered.

"You look older then that." Oliver replied back.

"I get that a lot." Mark answered.

* * *

A few hours later the plane landed at LAX airport in Las Angelas. Oliver started to gather his stuff as did Mark. The two had talked during the flight but also kept to themselves for the most part. Oliver dreaded turning on his cell phone. He knew he would probably have twenty something missed calls all of which would be from home, and probably fifteen plus voice messages all from his parents. Half would be from his mom worrying about him. A quarter from his mom telling him how dead he was going to be when he got him and another quarter from his father threatening how he wouldn't see the light of day until graduation from th is 'stunt' that he pulled. He didn't care though. He HAD to see Lilly. He couldn't wait to see her again... time was the only thing standing in his way at this moment in time.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Oliver." Mark said to him. "See you in the funnies."

* * *

"Yeah, see you in the funnies." Oliver answered back. He finally got his chance to walk down the tunnel and into the terminal. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He knew it. Twenty-eight missed calls and all were from home. He figured he would contact his parents later. He made his way to baggage claim and waited for his bag to come up. He thought about his next move after this. He realized he would need a hotel room to stay in while he was in Malibu. Then there was transportation. How was he going to get from point A to point B. He decided a taxi cab would suffice for the most part.

He spotted his green suitcase pop up and he grabbed it. He found a pay phone and looked up a hotel number. He dialed the number and waited. Finally someone answered.

"Motel six." The voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, do you have any rooms available?" He asked.

"One moment please." He person replied. Oliver waited a few moments before she came back on. "Yes we do."

"I'll take the cheapest one." He answered.

"When will you be arriving?" the voice asked.

"Soon." He replied.

"Name?" She asked.

"Oliver Oken, o-k-e-n." He told her.

"How long will be staying with us Mr. Oken?" She asked him.

"About a week probably." Oliver replied.

"Okay then. We'll see you soon Mr. Oken." She said.

The line went dead and Oliver smiled to himself. All he had to do now was drop off his bag at the hotel and then he could get over to Lilly's and see her.

* * *

Lilly had the covers pulled up to her chin. She was sound asleep. She went to bed confused and wishing her life was less complicated. She wished... she wished Oliver was there to help her through it all.

Soon the sound of pebbles hitting her window slowly awoke her. She walked over to the window and opened. She would of never expected what happened next.

* * *

A/N: Hey yo! I'm back! It's summer time which means no school work and no thesis work! W00tness! Anyways yes I have updated! What do you think will happen next? Review to find out!


	30. Hannah's New Boo

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any other related characters to the show. They are all owned by Disney and whoever thought up the idea for the show.

* * *

"Ow!" Lilly exclaimed as a pebble flew up through her opened window and hit her.

"Sorry!" She heard a loud whisper coming up from below.

Lilly blinked in confusion. The whisper sounded familiar. She wondered who it was. It sounded like Oliver. But Oliver was in New York... wasn't he?

She maneuvered her way through her room and to the light switch by the door. She flipped it on and went back to the window. Her bedroom created just enough light to show her who was in the dark. It was Oliver. She was shocked.

"Oliver!?" She whisper yelled back down to him.

"Hi Lilly." He responded back looking up at her. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful to him. He couldn't think of one time when she wasn't gorgeous in his site.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I had to see you." He replied back, "So, I flew out here."

Lilly looked at him and closed her window. Oliver was confused. He saw her walk out of her bedroom seeing as she had left the light on. He waited in the dark air of the Malibu night. He waited for her, to see what she was going to do. Finally he saw the front door open and Lilly came out with a robe on and sneakers. Oliver smiled at her as he watched her walk to him.

"You came all the way from New York city just to see me?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered her.

"You mean your parents let you come?" She asked him again.

"Well, not necessarily..." He started, "I sort of left without saying anything to them." He informed his angel, "But I did leave them a note!"

Lilly smiled and laughed. "You are such a doughnut sometimes!" She gave him a hug. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." She told him while giving him a hug.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked her after the two pulled apart.

Lilly looked at him. Her expression of happiness changed to sadness. "I would, I really would, it's just that my cousin will be here tomorrow..."

"Oh." Oliver replied. "I understand."

"But! You should totally hang out with us!" Lilly exclaimed. She started to jump up and down with joy as she thought about all the cool things she, her cousin, and Oliver could do together.

Oliver smiled at her. "That'd be great!"

Lilly smiled again. "Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!" She stopped once she realized the porch light was on behind her. She turned around and spotted her step-father standing on the porch. He didn't look pleased.

She turned her attention back to Oliver. "I have to go before my Roger kills me." She told him.

"Right." Oliver answered back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her. He gave her another hug. He would of kissed her but with her step-dad right behind them he didn't want to end up dead.

The two parted ways and Oliver couldn't wait until the next day. He was counting down the hours and minuets as he made his way back to his hotel for the night.

* * *

Oliver waked down the beach. It was the next day and the sun was up and shining. He couldn't wait to see Lilly again. He couldn't believe it but he was also excited to meet her cousin. He saw Lilly and the beach and she spotted him as well. They ran towards each other. Finally he had the chance to see her again.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed, "This is my cousin Mark."

Oliver stopped in his tracks when he saw Mark appear behind Lilly. "We've already met." Mark said.

"You did? When?" Lilly asked.

"On the plane last night." Oliver replied back.

"Oh cool!" Lilly answered back.

"So, Oliver how's your girlfriend?" Mark asked.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lilly asked. "Who is she?" She felt her heartbreak. Obviously Oliver still wasn't interested in her. But then, why did he appear at her house last night?

Oliver felt his palms starting to sweat and his starting to race. He had to give him answer soon. He swallowed and panicked. "Hannah Montana!" He exclaimed without realizing what had just escaped his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am evil with all this cliff hangers! So what did you all think?


	31. We Told More Then Just Miley

Disclaimer: I do not owneth Hannah Montana-eth.

* * *

Lilly blinked at Oliver. Had she heard right? Did he just say _Hannah Montana_ was his girlfriend?

"Really?" Mark asked not convinced that Oliver truly was dating pop sensation Hannah Montana. "How come it's not all over the press and in tabloids then?" He asked knowing that no celebrity can keep relationships out of the media.

"Because we've been keeping it on the DL seeing as her new album is called "Break Up" her label decided it wouldn't be good for her image if she had a boyfriend when her album disses every other boyfriend she's had..." Oliver rambled off. He was starting to get good at thinking under pressure.

"Really?" Mark asked. He still wasn't fully convinced.

Oliver nodded. "Yep!"

"Oliver," Lilly started, "Does MILEY know about this?"

"Uh... not yet." He replied back.

"Who's Miley?" Mark asked.

"Our GOOD friend and MAJOR fan of Hannah Montana..." Lilly fibbed. She didn't know what to say to make it seem like Miley needed to know about Oliver's new girl other then being a huge fan... and she sort of was seeing as she WAS the pop princess herself.

"Ah." Mark replied. He still seemed somewhat suspicious of his cousin and his cousin's odd friend.

"Mark," Oliver started, "Didn't you say you were going to be in L.A. for a bit before visiting family?"

"Yeah, but I decided to come up here and see my family first." He replied. "Are you sure you're dating Hannah Montana?" He asked.

"Y-yeah!" Oliver replied back. "Why wouldn't I be sure of who my girlfriend was?"

"Oliver," Lilly answered him, "We REALLY should tell Miley about this like now!" She and Oliver started towards Miley's house. Lilly stopped and turned around to face her cousin. "Are you coming Mark?" She asked him.

"Uh... no, I told Aunt Heather I'd be home to help her with... something." He said with his eyes shifting around.

Lilly nodded in response. "I'll see you at home." She and Oliver turned around and started towards Miley's house.

"So, why did you say you had a girlfriend who's name was Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver jogged down the beach.

"You know me and pressure!" Oliver exclaimed. "I don't do well under it so I panicked and said the first name of a blond girl who wasn't you!"

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Lilly asked.

"No." Oliver replied back. "I-I-I love the sand." He continued. He regretted it immediately. He was so desperate to tell Lilly how he truly felt about her but he chickened out at the last moment. Why did he have to go and chicken out?

* * *

"Yeah, I'm on way over Aaron." Miley said into her cell as she jogged down the stairs. "Yeah, I agree we really do need to talk about what happened between us at the beach." Miley reached the front door, "I'll see you soon." She hung up her phone and opened the door right as Lilly and Oliver ran upstairs and almost into her.

"Miley!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Lilly! Oliver!" Miley exclaimed back at them. She wasn't expecting them to come flying up the stairs just as she was about to leave and talk to Aaron.

"We... have... to... talk... to you..." Oliver panted. He had had a hard time keeping up with Lilly.

"Well, it's gong to have to wait." Miley answered. "I'm sort of on my way to talk to Aaron."

"But it's super important!" Lilly protested.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." Miley said. She pushed her way past Oliver and Lilly and outside into the Malibu air. She started down the porch steps.

"It has to do with the other you!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly and looked at them. She, then, quickly ran back up the steps to them. "Inside, now!" She ordered. Everyone went inside and Miley closed the door behind them locking it. "What's this about the other me? Does someone else know? Who did you guys tell!?" She exclaimed. It was a classic Miley, jumping to conclusions before knowing what everything was about.

"No, no, no one knows." Lilly started to tell the story.

"Then why is it so important?" She asked.

"Because my cousin, Mark, is town and dough nut here decided to tell him that he was dating you!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What!?" Miley exclaimed. "Why!?"

"Pressure?" Oliver answered.

Miley rolled her eyes at him. "Is that it?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Lilly answered, "But he said it on the beach. Who knows who was listening!"

Miley sighed. "Guess Hannah's doing damage control now."

"But my cousin, thinks you two are dating!" Lilly exclaimed flailing her arms and hands all through the air.

"We'll, figure something out." Miley answered. She opened the door. She, Lilly and Oliver walked out and onto the deck. "I mean, Hannah and Oliver can't date forever." She offered. "Hannah has a press conference coming up for my new album, we'll stage a break up then."

Oliver nodded.

"You better not mess this up, Oliver." Lilly told him.

"I won't, I swear!" He told Lilly.

"Okay, now that you guys are done, I have to get to Aaron's." Miley told them and soon went her way. Lilly and Oliver parted ways as well.

Mark, then stepped out of the bushes and looked around. "I'll be at the conference... maybe Hannah _isn't_ the girl everyone thought she was..." He whispered to himself. "First week with _Celebrities Exposed_ magazine and I already got a cover story." Mark smiled sinisterly.

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum! Mark isn't as good as you all thought he was now is he? Okay, that actually wasn't planned when I first started writing this. I felt like I needed something else to keep things moving a bit more so that idea just sort of me. What do you guys think of it and this over all chapter?


	32. The Tape Recorder Doesn't Lie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Hannah stood behind a podium. Flashes were going off as every magazine in the country (or so it seemed) took their photos of the young pop star.

"Miss Montana!" A reported yelled at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mark Truscott, _Celebrities Exposed_." He said. Hannah felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard his last name. Did he say Truscott? She wondered if he was related to Lilly... Truscott wasn't that common of a last name like Smith or Johnson or something like that. "Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"Well, actually, I just broke up with someone." Hannah answered. A gasp went throughout the audience. No one had been expecting that seeing as Hannah had been saying that she was single. "The relationship wasn't working out."

"I see." Mark answered as he wrote something down on a note pad, "So, where did this break up happen?" He asked.

"Pardon?" She asked. She started to sweat some. Who was this Mark guy and why was he so interested in this break up?

"Where did this break up happen?" He repeated.

"Where? Not... when?" She didn't expect a question like that. She wold of expected _when_ did this break up happen but not _where_ did this break up happen.

"If I wanted to know when, I would of asked when." Mark stated bluntly.

Hannah swallowed hard. "It happened... well it was a sunny day... and we were..." She paused and grabbed the glass of water on the podium. She took a long drink as Mark rolled his eyes. "It happened at the beach. It was a mutual thing." She answered back after setting the glass back down.

"I see." Mark answered back, "Final question, are you really Hannah Montana? Or are you someone else!"

Hannah's face went blank. Did he just ask if she really was Hannah Montana or if it was all an act. How did he know? Did someone blab something to him? She felt her heart starting to beat harder and faster in her chest. Her palms became sweaty and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"What an absurd question." She laughed. "What are you saying? I created some fake identity?"

"Yes, yes I am, Miss Montana." Mark answered. "If you really are Hannah Montana and not someone else then how come we never really see you out in public?" He asked "The only other time I can think of was when you were dating that Jackson guy." A gasp of realization went through the crowd as they all realized it.

"Did you ever think that maybe I just don't like going out in the sun?" She answered, "I mean come on people there **is** a hole in the ozone layer!"

"So you're saying you're emo now?" Mark asked.

"N-n-no I'm not!" Hannah protested.

"Alright, press conference over!" Roxy exclaimed as she got up to the podium. "Miss Montana has another commitment tonight that she has to get ready for." Roxy then escorted Hannah out of the conference and into her dressing room.

"Who was that Mark guy?" Roxy finally asked.

"I don't know!" Miley replied back, "And I don't know why he was asking all those questions... I mean how would he know."

"Who?" Lilly, who was in her Lola costume, asked.

"Some reporter named Mark." Miley replied back.

Lilly chocked on her cup cake. "His last name wouldn't have been Truscott? Would it have been?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wondered about that." Miley answered back.

"That... was... my cousin." She replied sheepishly.

"What did you tell him!" Miley screamed. The only way Mark could of known about her secret was if Lilly had told him about something.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Lilly yelled back. "I swear, I didn't tell him anything! I have no idea how he would of found out!"

Miley blinked. This wasn't good. He was a reporter who knew her secret. If he said anything, her life, as Miley Stewart would change forever. Sure he didn't have any proof but even if he mentioned it, it would cause a rise in suspicion which would mean Miley would have reporters lurking and snooping around her house every day and one may end up with proof of Miley really being Hannah.

"Are you sure Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed. "Miley, I would **never** tell someone your secret." She reassured her friend.

Miley nodded. "I know you wouldn't." She gave Lilly a hug.

* * *

"Mark!" Lilly called as she walked into the guest bedroom where her cousin was. She wanted to ask him how he knew but she swore to Miley that she wouldn't. If she knew who Miley was and was there it could jeopardize everything even more.

"Yeah?" Mark asked as he closed his laptop.

"Mom says it's time for dinner." Lilly informed him. She looked off to side. Her "cool" cousin was now a slime ball in her opinion. She couldn't even look him in the eyes now. She knew he wanted to work a magazine after he finished school but she had no idea it was a tabloid he wanted to work for.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Mark answered. He got up from his position and went into the joining bathroom to wash up. Lilly turned around to walk out of the room when something caught her attention. She turned to her side and saw a small tape recorder sitting on top of the dresser. She picked it up and hit the play button.

"_Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." _Lilly heard Miley's voice come over the tape recorder. Her mouth fell open. _"It has to do with the other you!" _She heard her voice. _"Inside now!"_ Miley's voice rang out. Silence fell on the tape other then the sound of tape recorder recording it's self with the occasional sound of a bush rustling. _"We'll, figure something out. I mean, Hannah and Oliver can't date forever. __Hannah has a press conference coming up for my new album, we'll stage a break up then." _Miley's voice came back on. _"You better not mess this up, Oliver."_ Lilly heard her own voice. _"I won't, I swear!" _Lilly felt sick to her stomach when she realized what had happened. _"Okay, now that you guys are done, I have to get to Aaron's." _She heard Miley say. The tape went dead after that. She now knew the answer. She now knew that they had told Mark Miley's secret. She had to tell Miley. She pulled out her phone and found Miley's number.

"Um... hey Miley," Lilly started once she got Miley's voice mail, "I-I-I-I think I know who told Mark..."

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is one of my best chapters... but I do like how I ended it. Anyways, please tell what you all thought! Also, I'm sorry about taking forever to update! I started ANOTHER original fiction! So now I'm writing this fan fiction, and two original fictions, along with some misc. fan fictions that I do intend on posting sometime on this site... man, I'm writing to many things at once! LOL! So, yeah, please review!


	33. So Here's the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, do you think that I would be on fanfiction writing a Hannah Montana fic?

* * *

"It was us. So, um, yeah, call me back when you get this voice mail." Lilly hung up her phone and sighed. How could they have been so careless? Miley's secret could be exposed now and it was all because of them. Lilly felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and jumped once she saw Mark there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Mark apologized. "What are you doing with my tape recorder?" He asked.

"N-n-no reason at all." Lilly answered back, "I was just looking at it. It's really nice!" She tried to lie.

"Uh huh." Mark answered back. "Come on, it's dinner time." He walked out of the guest room and down stairs with Lilly following behind him. She still had a sick feeling deep in her stomach. How was she going to do damage control now? Mark had proof. Proof that any reporter would want!

Lilly swallowed hard. This wasn't going to work out well, and now Mark seemed suspicious. She wasn't sure if he bought her 'no reason' excuse. She hated what had happened. She prayed that Mark bought her excuse and that he wouldn't say anything to _Celebrities Exposed_.

She took her seat at the dinner table and Mark sat down in the chair next to her. Everyone else also took their seats around the table.

"Mark," Lilly's step-father, Robert asked, "How has that internship been going?" He asked.

"Great." Mark replied, "I got to go to press conference with Hannah Montana today and had the opportunity to ask her some questions!"

"Yeah you did." Lilly mumbled under breath.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Nothing!" Lilly answered.

"That's wonderful that you got ask her some questions." Robert answered.

"Yeah, I don't think she is who she says she is." Mark answered. He placed his fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. Lilly glared at him and her mom dropped her fork. Because of that short relationship she had had with Miley's dad she knew Miley's secret.

"That's ridiculous Mark." She laughed.

"I don't think it's to ridiculous." He replied back.

"Okay, Mark," Lilly's step-dad started, "As one journalist to another, you won't get any credit with this internship as it is, so you better be sure that you have proof that this Miss Montana isn't who she says she is."

"I know," Mark answered, "I do have proof and you're making it sound like I think she's like a snob and is acting like a nice, down to earth person or something like that. I don't think that."

"Wait," Robert asked, "You just said that you didn't think she was who you she says she is."

"Yeah," Mark answered, "I mean, I think she's like a whole other person!"

"Like a disguise?" Lilly questioned. She hoped she had lied enough when she was 'with' Aaron to be able to cover Miley's secret more.

"Yeah, exactly." Mark replied.

"What a bunch of bologna!" Lilly exclaimed, "I mean why would she do that?"

"I don't know Lilly, why?" He asked her.

"I asked you first." She squeaked. Mark backed off. Lilly sighed. This was harder then she thought. She soon felt her pocket vibrate once. It was a text message. "Uh... may I be excused?" She asked.

"Don't you want dessert?" Robert asked.

"No," Lilly answered, "But thanks, I'm just kind of full."

"You barely ate you spaghittie though." Mark pointed out.

"I ate a lot when I was hanging out with Miley today." Lilly answered back.

"Sure you did." Mark answered. "Sure you did." Lilly glared at him.

"I guess." Robert answered.

"Thank you!" She said happily. She got up from the table and put her plate in the sink. She then proceeded out of the room. She passed by Mark and "accidentally" hit him the head. He rolled his eyes at her.

She got out of the kitchen and ran to the stairs. She grabbed her phone and read the text message from Miley. _GET THE RECORDER AND DELETE IT!!_ the message read. Miley only typed (or texted) in all caps when she was either excited, or angry. Lilly wasn't sure which one it was. There the possibility that it could be excitement seeing as they had a chance to stop Mark but at the same time it still could be anger.

Lilly glanced up the stairs and gulped. It meant that she had to go into Mark's room and delete the recording without getting caught by him. She thought about it for a few seconds and decided now was the best time to get it. Mark was in the kitchen having dessert with her parents. She stood up and walked slowly up the stairs, her hand glided over the banister. She felt her breathing quicken as she drew closer to the top. She reached the top and walked to the door of the room. She sighed and then took a deep breath. She opened the door slowly and walked in. The tape recorder was sitting right where it had been left. She reached down and grabbed it when she heard someone's voice.

"What are you doing?" It asked. Lilly froze and swore her heart stopped for a moment or two.

* * *

A/N: Will Miley and Lilly get out of this? Review to find out! Yes I am evil with the cliff hangers! LOL!


	34. This is a Recording

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Lilly gulped. She knew who was behind her. She knew it was Mark. She knew it. She turned around slowly and saw him standing there. She needed a reason to be in Mark's room. She felt her mouth go dry. Her mind was racing a mile a minuet.

"J-j-just picking up my phone." She lied as she grabbed her phone from the desk. As she did that she also secretly picked up Mark's tape recorder. "That's all, I must of left here when I came by earlier to tell you it was dinner time."

Mark glanced over. "Where's my tape recorder?" He questioned.

"Pfft. Tape recorder. What my tape recorder?" She asked, attempting to play dumb.

"Oh, you know the one you were _listening_ to earlier?" Mark asked. Lilly gulped. "I heard it from the bathroom."

Lilly felt her stomach drop. How was she going to lie out of this one? How was she going to get through this without Mark getting the tape back? Lilly felt her palms starting to sweat. She needed to answer him.

"I wasn't listening to any tape recorder." She answered back.

"Lilly," Mark started, "It's useless!" He exclaimed, "I heard it in the bathroom! I'm going to have the biggest story and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah." Mark answered in a duh tone of voice.

"Do you have proof?" Lilly asked with a smile on her face.

"Give me my tape recorder and I'll show you... again!" Mark exclaimed. He wasn't happy with his cousin at that moment.

"You mean this recorder?" She asked and pulled the black rectangle out from behind her. She hit the play.

"_Where's my tape recorder?"_ Mark's voice came across. _"Pfft. Tape recorder. What my tape recorder?" _Lilly's voice asked.

"What did you do!?" Mark exclaimed and grabbed the tape recorder from Lilly. The whole conversation that he had just had with her played and nothing of the previous conversation that was between Miley, Oliver and Lilly was left.

"Easy," Lilly responded as she made her way towards the door, "I notice you rewound the tape before we went down to dinner, so all I had to do was hit the record button and record over it." She told him, "Looks like you don't have any proof after all."

"Lilly," Mark started as calm as he could, "Do you have any idea where that would have put me?"

"Yeah, and I just want to ask you, would it have been worth it to destroy the life of someone?" Lilly asked him, "Would it have been worth it to destroy the life of your cousin's best friend?"

"It would of put me so far ahead in my career!" Mark exclaimed.

"You mean your non-existent career." Lilly started. Mark looked at her, her tone was serious. "What happen to you Mark?" Lilly asked, "You use to be the cousin I looked up too. You use to be the 'cool' cousin in my opinion." She continued, "Now you're just a jerk who doesn't care who he hurts. He only cares about himself." Lilly turned around and left the room with Mark thinking about what she had just said.

* * *

"Miley it's going to be okay." Aaron whispered to her. He held her in his strong arms. The two were sitting on the beach looking out over the ocean. Miley was devastated after everything that had happened that day. From Mark almost exposing her secret that day to finding out who gave him the information, it came out to be the worst day of her life. "There's still a chance that Lilly could stop him."

"And if she doesn't?" Miley questioned.

"Well, if she doesn't..." Aaron said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Miley rolled her eyes. She felt the tears forming again. She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't help. For all she knew her life as normal Miley Stewart could end any day now when Mark handed over the tape and proof to the editor of _Celebrities Exposed._

"Miley! Aaron!" The two heard a voice yell. The looked down the beach in the direction the voice had been coming. The spotted Lilly running towards them at full speed with Oliver attempting to keep up with her. "Miley! Aaron!" She continued to shout. Miley and Aaron stood up as Lilly came to them. "It's... gone!" She panted.

"What's gone?" Miley asked. She hoped Lilly was talking about the tape.

"The recording... It's gone!" Lilly answered again as Oliver came up behind them.

"Like in your room hidden gone or like gone, gone?" Miley asked.

"Like gone, gone!" Lilly exclaimed, "I recorded over it."

"With what?" Oliver asked while catching his breath.

"Mark and I fighting over the tape recorder." Lilly smiled, "The only left on it now is us fighting."

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed and hugged her friend, "That is amazing!"

"I know!" Lilly replied back.

"Thank you so much!" Miley told her. Miley felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was still Hannah Montana and no one knew about it. The only thing was, would Mark keep the secret?

"What if Mark tells someone?" Aaron asked. Everyone went silent. He had a point.

"I wonder how many people would believe him." Lilly started, "I mean, it's not like normal people are secret celebrities all the time, and plus if he told anyone at that magazine, chances are they would want proof before they published a lie like that."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "She's right you know. They probably would want proof. And plus that magazine is like the _National Enquirer_ for celebrities, you have to be a complete idiot to believe what they put in that thing."

"Yeah, a complete idiot." Oliver said.

"You believe it don't you?" Lilly asked.

"Well... maybe not believe... as so much... okay fine, maybe I do believe it sometimes!" Oliver defended himself.

"You are such a dough nut!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Either way, Lilly, you are a hero!" Miley exclaimed and gave her friend a hug.

"We need to celebrate!" Aaron exclaimed, "Come on, smoothies on me!" The group, then, started their way down the beach to get some smoothies from Rico's.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? Originally I was just going to have Lilly steal the tape but I thought that her recording over it made it more exciting you know? Plus then there was no chance of Mark ever getting it back. Please review!


	35. Will You be My Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Lilly exclaimed as she entered into the kitchen. Her mom was doing the dinner dishes and looked up as she came in.

"You sure seem happier then you did at dinner." Her mom commented.

"Well that's because Miley's secret is safe!" She replied with a grin.

"Aunt Heather, Lilly?" They heard Mark's voice ask. The turned around and saw him standing in the kitchen with is suit case.

"Mark?" Heather questioned as she put the plate down in the sink and went over to her nephew, "What are you doing with your bags?" She asked him.

"I've worn out my welcome and I just came by to say, well, goodbye." Mark answered, "I have a buddy in LA who is letting me crash with him until I can find my own apartment. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Mark, you haven't worn our your welcome." Heather answered.

"You say that, but at the same time, I feel like I have," He replied, "I'll keep in touch, and, maybe, come back for visits." He gave his aunt a hug and grabbed his suit case and started to roll it towards the front door. Lilly followed after him. She couldn't help but to feel guilty for Mark leaving.

"Mark!" She exclaimed. Mark stopped and turned around.

"I'm going because of something you said." He told her. Lilly stopped and gave him a confused look. "You were, or are, right, I have changed, and it's not for the better." Mark told her, "I called _Celebrities Exposed _and told them to give the internship to someone else. I know I'm better then spreading gossip rumors about celebrities so, I'm going to go to college, like I was planning on doing while I was the internship, then after graduation, try and get a job with a respectable magazine."

Lilly smiled, "Well, don't be stranger." She told him. He smiled back and opened the door.

"I'll see you in May." He answered, "Don't screw up your last year of high school! I expect you to graduate!"

Lilly smiled again as she watched him walk out the door. She had gotten through to him and that was enough for her. She could now only wait to see if he would stick her his promise. Hopefully she'd know when she saw him in May at her graduation.

* * *

"It's great that your secret is safe." Aaron said to Miley. The two were walking down the beach hand in hand. The sun had set and stars now lit the sky.

Miley smiled at him. "I really don't want anymore scares like that." She answered, "But it is nice knowing that he doesn't have any proof now."

Aaron smiled at her. He then took his hand and laced his fingers with hers. He stopped walking and she stopped and turned to face him. He smiled at her again. The moon light hit her face in such a way it made it shine. She was gorgeous in his eyes. Her inner beauty was just as beautiful if not more. She was defiantly a better and more beautiful girl then Jessica was or ever would be. He looked into her eyes. The sparkled just like the stars in the sky that night.

"Miley," He started.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for this chapter being short, but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. I like writing cliff hangers! Review for more!


	36. We're Breaking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley looked into Aaron's blue eyes and smiled at him. The starts twinkled in the sky. The waves were splashing up against the shoreline. Miley loved the moment and didn't want it to end. She loved him and she was so thrilled that he had just asked her out.

"I-I mean if you want to be my girlfrie-" Aaron started to ramble but was cut off as Miley pressed her lips up against his soft ones. He stopped talking and took in everything that was happening. He was so infatuated with Miss Miley Stewart. She was so different from Jessica. Jessica was rude and controlling, where as Miley was a sweet, down to earth, polite girl. Aaron liked her, maybe even, loved her.

The two love struck teens finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm hoping that was a yes." Aaron said. Miley smiled again. She stood up and kissed him again. "Yeah, that was defiantly a yes." Aaron laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so cute when you ramble?" Miley asked him. He grinned at her.

"Not until now." He said with a smile still plastered onto his face. Aaron was now on top of the world! He was finally over Jessica and Lilly and now he had Miley, the girl of his dreams. He was so excited to be with her. He leaned in and kissed Miley. The moment was perfect.

The two sat down on the beach for a bit and looked at the stars. The moon was full that night and illuminated everything perfectly. Aaron knew a lot about astronomy. He was interested in it and was considering majoring in it when he went off to college.

"That one, right there," He stated, "That's Draco, the dragon." He whispered to Miley.

Miley smiled. She didn't care if this date was similar to her date with Jake a few years ago. It was different. Maybe it was the fact that she was with Aaron. Or maybe it was because it was a different time of year and there were different constellations hanging in the cosmos.

The two sat in silence looking at the stars with Aaron occasionally pointing out a constellation or two. Miley then felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. "Sweetnibblets!" She exclaimed under her breath. She reached into her back pocket and drew out her cell phone. It was her father calling. "Hey daddy." She said into the phone. "On the beach with Aaron." She was silent for a moment and Aaron watched her. She soon let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll be home soon." She flipped her phone closed and sighed. She didn't want to leave the beach yet. She was so happy spending time with Aaron.

"Dad want you home?" Aaron asked.

Miley nodded. "Yup."

"It's probably for the better. My parents are probably starting to wonder where I am." Aaron answered. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants. He extended his hand down to Miley to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with ease. "I'll walk you home." He took Miley's hand in his and he lead her home while making small talk with her.

He walked Miley up to her front door. He smiled at her again. She was perfect in his sight. He gave her a light peck on her lips. "I'll, uh, I'll give you a call when I get home." He hugged her.

"I'll be waiting for it." She replied and returned his hug and kiss. She watched as Aaron walked down the steps of her front porch and turn down the street. She placed her key in the door and walked in. She closed it behind her and sighed. Aaron was amazing and she was happy that she was now his girlfriend.

* * *

"Mom... I know mom I basically ran away... Mom I-" Oliver sighed as he paced his hotel room. He was on his cell phone with his mom who was currently giving him the third degree for running away. Oliver rolled his eyes and he listened to his mom ramble on how it was irresponsible for him to just up and leave and that he was setting a bad example for his younger siblings.

"I'm not coming back home mom," He said to her once she was done chewing him out. He sat down on the bed, "At least not yet." That set her off again. Oliver hated listening to his mom yell at him for "this stunt" that he pulled.

"Why?" He asked, "Why am I not coming home yet?" He questioned, "Because I haven't completed what I need to complete mom. It's the whole reason why I came out here in the first place." His mom started going on again. Oliver just wanted to get off the phone. "Mo-krsh! Mom krsh, I krsh thi krsh, we'r krsh, break krsh up krsh." Oliver closed his phone after the "krsh" hoping his mother would buy. He thought about that for a moment and knew she wouldn't. He sighed and leaned back on the bed. He flipped on the TV. It was a re-run of _I Love Lucy_. He knew one thing though, ever since he had arrived in Malibu, California, he was the happiest he had been in a while. Oliver placed his hand behind his head he soon fell asleep to Ricky yelling at Lucy for sneaking into yet another show.

* * *

A/N: I had a brain fart while writing this chapter... I totally drew a blank on Jessica's name for a moment... it was bad.


	37. You've Got Some Splainin' To Do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or I Love Lucy.

* * *

"_Lilly you've got some splainin to do!" Oliver shouted in a thick Cuban accent. He stood in a small apartment with tacky furniture._

"_Aw, Ollie, why can't I be in the show?" Lilly questioned. Lilly had just entered the living room of the small apartment. She was wearing a dress that was similar to those that Lucille Ball wore on the sticom I Love Lucy. _

"_Lilly, we've been through this before," Oliver answered with the accent. "You, cannot be in the show because you can't sing."_

"_But Ollie! I want to be in the show!" Lilly protested as she followed him around the apartment._

"_Lilly, no!" Oliver barked, his Cuban accent making it almost impossible to understand. The door to the apartment soon swung open and Miley walked in._

"_Hey Oliver." She exclaimed and waved to him. She was wearing the clothes that Ethel Mertz wore during the time on I Love Lucy._

"_Hi Miley." He answered back. He then walked out of the room and into what he thought to be the bedroom._

"_Miley, Miley, Miley!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran over to Miley. "Okay, Miley, here's the plan," Lilly started._

"_Lilly, no, Lilly, I am not helping out with this plan to get you into another one of Oliver's shows!" Miley protested._

"_Come on, Miley, please?" Lilly pleaded, "Please?"_

_Miley rolled her eyes, "Okay fine."_

"House keeping!" Oliver heard a voice shout from the outside of his hotel room. He awoke abruptly and looked around. He saw that he was in his hotel room in Malibu, California and not in a New York apartment. He knew he was in the year 2008 and not 1951. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 9:57 AM. He was meeting Lilly on the beach at 10:15 AM.

"Uh, I'll be out in a moment!" He yelled back. He looked at his shirt and notice all the wrinkles in it. He knew he had fallen asleep in it. He went over to his suitcase and grabbed a clean shirt and puled it on. He then ran a comb through his 'mop hair' and grabbed his key card. He stuffed the key into his pocket and exited the room.

He walked down to the beach. It was only a ten minuet walk from his hotel to the beach so it didn't take him that long. He loved the warm sun hitting his face. He was happy here. He liked New York, but California was his home and he was glad to be home.

He walked down the beach with a smile on his face. He saw Lilly sitting at a table alone. He walked up and sat down in the chair next to her. "So... uh.. where's Mark?" He questioned. When he and Lilly had made plans the other day, Mark was suppose to be there as well. He didn't care that Mark wasn't there, in fact he ecstatic that Mark wasn't there.

"He went to L.A. early." Lilly answered, "By the way, you're late," she informed him.

Oliver smiled at her. "Yeah, well, I sort of over slept." He answered, "And I had the strangest dream."

"Oh, what was it about?" Lilly asked getting excited. She always loved to hear dreams, especially weird ones.

"Well, I dreamt that you were Lucy and I was Ricky, you know from _I Love Lucy_, and you were trying to get into one of my shows." Oliver laughed. Lilly laughed along. It did sound like a weird dream. "Oh! And Miley was in it as well, she was Ethel!" That sent Lilly over the edge with laughter. She couldn't picture Miley as Ethel who ended up going along with all of Lucy's crazy plans. If anything, Miley was the Lucy and she was the Ethel of their friendship.

Lilly smiled at him. He was amazing in her sight. He came all the way out to California just for her. She thought that was one of the sweetest (and most romantic) things anyone had ever done for her. She looked at him and saw that he hadn't changed a bit since the day he moved. He still had his brown hair that looked like a mop on top his head. He still wore similar clothes to what he wore back then. He still had the same personality. He still had that one nostril that was larger then the other. He was still Oliver Oken, Lilly's doughnut.

"Do you want to take walk?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"Of course!" Lilly exclaimed. The two got up and started to head down the beach. The sun was bright that day and everything was right in the world. Miley's secret was safe, she was with Aaron, and Lilly had Oliver... well sort of. She hoped that before Oliver boarded his flight back to New York he would ask her the one question she was dying for him to ask. She just hoped she wouldn't reject him for some stupid reason.

"So, like, how is everyone?" Lilly asked breaking the silence.

"Everyone as in?" Oliver asked.

"Everyone as in your family." Lilly replied back.

"Well, they're all good." Oliver answered, "My parents are pretty mad at me for just leaving, but other then that everyone's good."

"I still can't believe you did." Lilly laughed. She stopped and removed her flip flops so she could feel the sand beneath her feet and in between her toes.

"I had to see you." Oliver told her.

"Yeah, but your family." Lilly answered.

"I know, I know." He answered, "I was on the phone last night with my mom and she was going on, on how I'm setting a bad example and how I'm irresponsible and need learn some responsibility before the school year starts, et cetera, et cetera."

"Well, it's still sweet that you did all this!" She exclaimed. Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers and looked at her.

"Lilly," He started, "There's something that I came here to ask you." He paused and stopped walking. "Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: At this point, I would like to correct a mistake I made earlier in the fic. In the chapter where Oliver comes to Lilly she says "I have to go before Roger kills me." and then in the chapter where Lilly's getting the tape recorder from Mark's room, all of a sudden there's a new person who's name is Robert... I would like to say, that Robert is suppose to be Roger and I don't know why I changed his name. I didn't go back and see if I had already given him a name before. I apologize for any confusion. Also, the whole dream sequence had nothing to do with the fic really, but I couldn't resist!


	38. It's Too Painful

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Lilly smiled at him. She was so thrilled that he had just asked her out! She loved Oliver "Smokin'" Oken and had since pre-school. She wanted to say yes but then that thought of him living in New York and her in Malibu creped into her mind. How would this relationship work out? How would it last? There were thousands of miles between the two. They were in different schools, different cities... different states. Lilly felt her heart sank when she realized everything. She wanted to be his girlfriend but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Oliver," She started, "I-I-I really want to say yes but..." She paused, "But, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Her smile faded as she spoke those words. She couldn't believe that she had just spoken them. She felt like she had just ripped her own heart out.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. He was confused. The original vibe that he had been getting from Lilly seemed like she wanted him to ask her.

"Oliver, think about it," Lilly stated as she pulled away from him. She turned her back towards him. "I live here in Malibu, California, and you live in New York City." She whispered as she stared down at the sand. She felt the tears in her eyes spill over and run down her cheeks. She watched as they fell and mixed with the sand.

"Long distant relationships can work out." Oliver answered as he placed his arm around her.

"Yeah, but they rarely work out!" She protested. She turned around and started to walk away. It was too painful to look at Oliver.

"We can make it work!" Oliver said as he caught up with her. He wanted to her to be his girlfriend in the worst way and he would do almost anything to make it work. He was in love with Lilly Truscott. He knew it. He knew she was 'the one' for him!

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed and whipped around to face him. "We lost touch with each other once," She stated, remembering three years ago when he moved and how they both promised to keep in touch. She remembered when the text messages and IMs came less and less then one day just stopping. She remembered the pain she felt when all that happened. She knew it'd be worse if she it happened again and she was Oliver's girlfriend. She did love him but she couldn't bare the pain that could potentially come out of this relationship. "If it hadn't been for this last summer and running into you on the beach, we'd still be wondering whatever happened to the other!" She exclaimed. She wanted to get away from him at that moment.

"Lilly, please." Oliver protested. "We can make it work!" He said, "We're not fourteen anymore. We can and will keep in touch." He paused. He silently debated in his mind if he should say to her what he wanted. "Lilly, I-I-I love you." He told her, hoping she would reconsider her decision.

Lilly looked at him tearfully. Why did he have to say that he _loved_ her? Why couldn't it have been that he _liked _her. Him saying that he loved her, just made it all the more harder to move on and leave him. She swallowed hard and felt a lump in her throat.

"I have to go." She answered and turned away with tears in her eyes. She walked down the beach twoards her home wishing Oliver hadn't just said that. It was to painful to say no to him to begin with. She hated herself for rejecting him, but she hated him for asking her to be his girlfriend. It was the classic case of hating him and loving him all at the same time.

Oliver watched as Lilly walked away from him. He was left with the feeling of dejection and wishing things had gone different with Lilly. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out and stopped on and torn into hundreds of thousands of pieces. He cast his sights down to the ground and turned to head back to his hotel. All he wanted to do was go back home to New York. It meant that he would have to face his parents and would probably be grounded till he dead for leaving, but it also meant that he could have a new start and erase everything that had happen while he was in Malibu from his memory. The memories he was now left with, were just to painful to live with.

* * *

Lilly slouched on the Stewart's couch. It had been two days since her encounter on the beach with Oliver. She felt sick to her stomach and wondered why she had just said no to him. She could of taken a chance. She wished she had taken a chance.

"Lilly," Miley said quietly and gently, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Lilly squawked. She was miserable without her doughnut. She wanted him back.

"Lilly," Miley asked, "Everything is going to be okay." She told her best friend, "Why don't you give Oliver a call."

Lilly looked at her. Her face had stains from where her tears had been running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose looked like Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer's. She was a wreck. She swallowed and nodded. She could always call Oliver. She grabbed her phone and dialed his cell number.

"Hey, you've reached Smokin' Oken, I can't answer my phone now, leave me a message and I'll call ya' back!" Lilly flipped her phone closed. She placed her hands on her head and felt like crying again.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked.

"His phone was off." She mumbled. "He's probably at LAX getting ready to back to stupid New York." Lilly shot up. If he was still in the airport maybe she could catch him and tell him that she loved him back and wanted to take a chance. "I have to go!" She exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch.

"Go where?" Miley asked, confused.

"I got to get to LAX!" She exclaimed She grabbed her bag and sprinted to the front door. She then stopped suddenly. "Shoot!" She yelled in frustration as she remembered that her car was in the shop.

"What's shoot?" Aaron asked. He was standing at the front door and was now the one who was confused.

"I need to get to LAX!" Lilly exclaimed, "I have to stop Oliver!"

Aaron looked at Miley and she nodded to him, "I'll drive you!" Aaron offered. Miley jumped off of the couch and followed Lilly and Aaron out of her house. She quickly sent a text message to her dad's cell letting him know what was going on. She didn't have enough time to leave him a note and figured at least she he would get the message even if he didn't reply back (which she wasn't expecting, he had a hard time when it came to texting). Hopefully they'd be able to get to Oliver before he went to gates in the airport. Once that happened there would be no stopping him.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank Skater xoxo Babe for the idea of this chapter. I had a different one in my mind but then I got another way to end this fic that I liked better and it's only possible if I went with her idea! So, thank you Skater xoxo Babe!


	39. A Fairytale Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I've been saying that for 39 chapters now.

Dedication: As I have always tried to do with the last chapter of my fics, I am dedicating this fic to Skater xoxo Babe for being a loyal reviewer of this fic. I don't think I would have been able to finish it if it wasn't for her reviews!

* * *

Lilly ran through the air locks and into the airport with Miley and Aaron following behind her. The noise of airplanes taking off was heard all around her. She ran up to the information desk. She was breathless when she reached it. She hoped that he still hadn't gone through security.

"Excuse me," She said to the women behind the counter. She turned and faced Lilly.

"May I help you miss?" She asked in a southern accent.

"Yes, had Oliver Oken check in yet?" She asked. The lady turned to the computer and typed something in.

"Actually, he just did." She pointed towards a guy with brown hair standing near the train that would take him into the terminal. He had his suit case sitting next to him. His head was arched up as he looked at the map.

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed. She started to walk towards him when the train arrived. She watched helplessly as Oliver boarded. "Oliver!" She yelled hoping he would hear her.

He turned and looked at the window. Lilly ran towards the train as the doors closed. She watched as Oliver pulled away from her. She notice his expression. He looked heart broken. She wasn't sure if it was because of her or because he wanted to hear what she had to say. She watched as the train picked up speed and left her standing alone. Miley and Aaron caught up to her and Miley placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder to comfort her.

"He's... he's... he's gone." Lilly whispered. She turned and placed her head into Miley's shoulder and cried. She hated herself for rejecting him. She wanted to go back in time and stop her from running into him on the beach. At least that way, she would be able to undo all the heart ache and all the heart break that had occurred that summer. She wished everything could go back to how it was before Operation: BUOAJ. She wanted to go back to before everything had happened. She was starting her senior year in four weeks and, now, she could only hope that she could get over Oliver before then.

* * *

Oliver walked into his house through the front door. He closed it behind him and sighed. He wondered what Lilly wanted in the airport. He wanted to call her and find out but after the beach incident he knew it'd be to painful for him. He thought about for a moment and decided that if it was important enough Lilly would call him and tell him.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" He heard his mother yell drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw her storming down the hallway towards him. "What possessed you to leave like that?" She questioned him.

"It doesn't matter anymore mom." He replied back with some attitude. "I'm home now and I don't care if I'm grounded." He turned around and grabbed his bag and went up to his room. He threw his bag down by his bookcase and flopped onto his bed and sighed. He was regretting asking Lilly out.

He looked over at his night stand and spotted the photo he and Lilly had taken when she was in New York with Hannah. The two were standing just in front of the Statue of Liberty and were both making goofy faces. He felt happy looking at the photo but at the same time felt a pain in his heart. He was disheartened when he saw how happy they both looked in it. He reached over and flipped the frame so the photo was placed down and he could no longer view it. He rolled over and wished he could back to freshmen year and have everything the way it use to be. He had six weeks left of summer, he had no idea how he was going to get through them without his Lilly Pad..

* * *

Miley looked over from her locker and saw Lilly open her locker and sigh. She just stared into the metal box and wished she had said yes to him five weeks ago. School had been in session for a week now. She wished that she had caught him at the airport and told him how she felt. The last four weeks had been awful for her. She wanted him back in Malibu with her. She missed her doughnut.

"Hey," Aaron said to Miley as he came up behind her. "How's-" He whispered and stopped before mentioning her name. He motioned to Lilly. Miley knew who he meant.

Miley sighed. "I think she's been getting worse." Miley whispered to him.

"Well," Aaron started with a smile on his face, "I think that's about to change." He looked up from Miley and motioned to someone down the hall. Miley's eyes widen when she saw who was coming towards. She smiled at him.

"What?" Miley asked Aaron.

"I ran into him in the halls." Aaron whispered. "He was looking for Lilly."

Miley smiled at her boyfriend. "Uh, Lilly," Miley said.

"What?" She asked. She didn't want to talk. She missed Oliver so much and wanted him back. If only he was still in Malibu.

"Look behind you." She heard a voice say to her. She stopped and felt her heart skip a beat or two. The voice sounded just like Oliver. She didn't know if she dared to look. She wanted to look and see if it was Oliver, but, at the same time, if it wasn't him she didn't want to be disappointed again. She made the decision to look and slowly turned around. She felt instant joy when she saw who was behind her. It was Oliver 'Smokin' Oken, Lilly's doughnut.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "It's you! You're really here!"

Oliver smiled and hugged her back. He never wanted to let her go in that moment. He was ecstatic to be back and with her. "Yes, Lilly, it really is me." He whispered in her ear.

"How... how long are you going to be here in Malibu?" She asked. She was hoping it'd be longer then a week.

Oliver smiled at her. "Until graduation." He answered her. He watched as Lilly's expression of excitement and happiness changed to more excitement and happiness but with some confusion.

"Until graduation?" She asked. She was thrilled that he was going to be there that long but couldn't figure out why or how. If he was going to be there till graduation he would miss an entire year of school in New York.

Oliver nodded at her. "Yes," He said, "After I left this last summer, I was miserable without," He told her. Lilly was listening to every word he spoke. "My parents noticed so they made arrangements with my aunt who let me move in with her. I'm able to finish my senior year, here, with you Lilly Pad!"

Lilly's smile grew even bigger. She didn't how that was possible but she was so elated that Oliver was going to be graduating with her, Miley, and Aaron. Oliver leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

She hugged him again. "I'm so happy you're back." She whispered to him with tears of joy in her eyes. "You have no idea."

"I'm glad to be back." He whispered back to her. "Do you think, 'us' could work now?" He asked after the two pulled away.

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know 'us' will work now." Oliver grabbed her hand and the newest couple in Malibu headed down the hall towards their next class together. Oliver couldn't believe everything that had happened to him and Lilly in the last few months and years but he was more then content with the results and was Lilly.

* * *

A/N: I have a poll on my profile page. Please view it and vote! It's to decide what I will/probably will write next! Next, I don't know Oliver's middle name or if they've even mentioned it so if it's not Oscar, oh well. And lastly, this is the last chapter. I'm amazed it went this long seeing as it was started out as a one-shot. Please leave your reviews! I like reading them!


End file.
